Season 9-3 - Mr Monk and the Man Who Wasn't
by MonkNotJunk
Summary: Adrian and Natalie are beginning their new life as a married couple, but all is not at peace in the world. Can they solve the mystery of the peculiar flash in the sky? Disclaimer: I do not own Monk or any of the characters on the TV show. This is a fan fiction of what might have happened down the road in Monk's life.
1. Chapter 1

A soft hint of dawn came through the window sheers in the Lincoln bedroom as Mr. and Mrs. Monk curled up together under the blankets. They had been married less than 24 hours and it already felt that they had been together for always, with a love predestined from eternity.

A few hours prior, they had witnessed what they initially thought was a shooting star. Moments later, it was clear it was not a star but something on fire, followed by an explosion that occurred somewhere in the distance. Adrian's guess was Alexandria, Virginia or perhaps even further east.

Knowing how wrapped up her husband could become with mysterious happenings; Natalie forbade him from going downstairs to speak to White House staff about it and from calling DC police.

"If it was something besides a meteor, we'll know in the morning as it will be all over the news." she said as she led him back into their room and fell blissfully asleep in his arms.

As the daylight began to grow brighter, Adrian opened one eye, lifted his head, then slowly and gently extracted his left arm from underneath her head, being careful not to wake her. He sat up on one elbow and looked around for the remote control. Surely the news would have full coverage of the story by now. But where was the remote?

Ah! There it is, on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He rolled further onto his side and up on his left knee and reached over her to try to reach the remote- desperately trying to keep her from waking up. As he climbed over the top of her, his fingers barely snagged the remote and he had to stretch even further. By now, he was fully straddling her and balancing on his right knee. Finally getting the remote in his hand, he felt compelled to touch the ball shaped glass lamp shade that sat on the table.

Just then, Natalie woke up, and being a little disoriented as to where she was and who was over the top of her, she sat up quickly, catapulting him out of bed and onto the floor, taking the nightstand's tablecloth and globe lamp with him.

Natalie wrapped herself in a sheet and jumped out of bed. "Sweetheart! Are you okay?" she asked.

Laying on the floor covered in a tablecloth with a remote in his hand a lamp on his chest Adrian said in a quizzical way, "Uh…I…I was just checking out the carpeting?"

"Is that a remote in your hand?" she asked.

"Um, I, uh…how did that get there?" he asked guiltily.

"I'll take that" she said, taking the remote control from him and placing it in a dresser drawer. "We are on our honeymoon. No detective work" she said pulling him up by the arms. They tumbled back onto the bed and laid there face to face.

"Honey, the world is going to creep in on us soon enough. I just want to take this little bit of time we have to just enjoy each other. If something happened, let the authorities deal with it. For this one moment, we shouldn't have a care in the world. We have each other, and that is enough." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"You're right." He said. "What on earth was I thinking?" He leaned in for a good morning kiss.

By 10:00 AM, the Monks had gotten up for a second time, gotten cleaned up and were out the door for a planned day of walking along the Tidal Basin to see the cherry trees and visit some of the sights in the city.

With the events of the previous night fresh on his mind, Adrian looked for any hint of anything out of order, any sliver of news from anywhere, in a effort to find out what happened without breaking his promise to his bride. Everything seemed perfectly normal as people bustled about their morning. White House servants showed them to a formal dining room where they were served orange juice and coffee, eggs, bacon, hash browned potatoes and perfectly square pancakes all served on separate plates.

"They remembered." said Adrian, as the feast was placed on their table.

Natalie smiled knowingly since she had put in the very specific order the night before.

"You're hard to forget." She said.

After they ate, they walked down to the main level where they ran into Vice President Gionetti as he was coming up from the Situation Room. He had somewhat of a serious look on his face. As he spotted the Monks, he smiled and walked over to shake their hands. Natalie slipped Adrian a wipe which he then passed back to her and she put in a baggie in her purse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Monk! I understand that congratulations are very much in order!" said Gionetti.

Natalie loved how it sounded being called Mrs. Monk and hugged her husband's arm and giggled when he said it.

"Thank you, Mr. Vice President." Said Adrian.

"Sal! Call me Sal!" said Gionetti. "I still can't get over how you figured out that Fernandez was on the take last year. You have some amazing skills."

"It's a gift." said Adrian.

"And a curse" said Natalie as Adrian squeezed her hand.

"Say, Sal." said Adrian. "Is everything okay today? Anything going on, in particular. You looked so serious a few minutes ago."

Natalie grimaced and softly cleared her throat, knowing what her husband was trying to do.

"Everything's just fine, Monk. Just another day in D.C. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting to attend over on Capitol Hill." He replied.

"Certainly, it was good seeing you again, Sir." said Natalie.

She squeezed Adrian's hand hard and gave him 'the look.'

"What?!" he said.

"You know what!" she said "Don't play dumb, Adrian Monk. I know exactly what you were trying to do. You promised that this time was going to be about us."

"It is about us, Natalie. I'm not watching television or picking up a paper. " he replied.

"But you figured you would satisfy your curiosity by pumping the Vice President for information." she said.

"I didn't pump him for information. I asked him if there was anything wrong." Adrian replied.

"And he said no. So that's the end of it." She answered. "It was probably a meteor or something."

"It exploded." Adrian replied.

"Haven't you seen those videos of the bright lights that explode over cities?" she asked.

"Videos?" Adrian asked.

"On the internet." She replied.

"You forget. Adrian Monk is not into the internet." He said.

"I didn't forget. I just thought you…nevermind. Before it's said and done, I'll make sure you've been pulled into the 21st century on things like this. They will be very valuable tools for your trade – a trade you are not practicing on our honeymoon!" she said.

"Yes dear." He replied.

"Good. Now go take your wife for a walk. She wants to see some cherry blossoms." Natalie answered.

Adrian smiled. _My wife._ He thought. At long last, he felt whole again. What a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was perfect for a stroll around Washington D.C.'s Tidal Basin. Even though this was cherry blossom season, the Monks had hit the Basin at just the right time to where the crowd was not overwhelming. By the time they had made it around the entire 2 miles of the stretch, both Natalie and Adrian were hungry and decided to go find something to eat. The nearest restaurants were about half a mile away and by that point in the day were pretty well packed.

"Maybe we could hop on the Metro and go across town to one of the restaurants downtown?" Natalie said,

With this suggestion, Adrian stopped walking and gave_ her_ 'the look'.

She bit her lip, looking sheepishly at him and said "uh, maybe not. Well, it's a nice day to walk around the Mall. I know there were some restaurants on the opposite side of it."

They held hands and talked and hugged for the next mile, arriving at a little café around 2:30 PM.

"I am famished." Said Adrian.

"Me too." Said Natalie as they entered the door. Even at that late hour, the restaurant was busy and they had to sit and wait for their name to be called.

While they were doing so, Adrian spotted a man in a business suit reading a newspaper on the opposite side of the room. He tried to remain inconspicuous as he tilted his head and tried to read the headline on the paper. The headline said:

**NATURAL GAS EXPLOSION FLATTENS APARTMENT COMPLEX IN BELLEVUE.**

"Natural Gas?" he inadvertently said out loud.

"Huh? What did you say?" Natalie said, looking up at her husband.

"Um, I uh." He fumbled, looking around the room. Finally he looked out the window at a small green space across the street. "Natural grass. I was wondering if that was natural or artificial grass over there."

Natalie leaned forward and looked out the window. "That's what you were thinking about?"

"Yes. It's, um, very, uh…green" he said, not looking her in the eye.

Natalie looked at him skeptically and said "Yes, it is. Grass is usually green." She then looked around the room and saw the man with the newspaper stand up, fold the newspaper, and put it in a holder on the wall. Turning her head she looked back at him "You are such a lousy liar."

"Natalie! Are you accusing me of lying?" Adrian said.

"Knock it off, Monk. I'm on to ya." She said with a grin and a wink.

He grinned and looked at the floor. "I tried. I really did. I'm who God made me."

She sighed and said "Yes. I know that. And I probably shouldn't have put that restriction on you. It just made things worse. Go ahead." She said, nodding her head towards the newspaper.

Adrian was like a little kid in a toy store being told he could have that special toy truck he'd always wanted. He jumped up and grabbed the newspaper before anyone else could get it. Sitting back down beside her, he read:

_City officials responded to a Four alarm fire around midnight last night when what witnesses suspect was a natural gas explosion leveled an apartment complex in the D.C. suburb of Bellevue. Fire chief Gary Masters stated that calls came in around 12:15 from various residents in the area who complained of a loud boom and shaking, with some even stating that it had broken glass windows and doors out of their homes. 8 people were killed in the blast and another 3 are reported as missing. More information as it becomes available._

Accompanying the article were photos of what could only be described as a war zone. Because of the resolution and size of the photos, he couldn't tell much, other than the pattern of the explosion did not look like some of the gas explosions he had seen,but was more localized.

"Something's not right here, Natalie." he said, looking up at her. "I mean, you saw it. Something was in the air that was on fire. A missile? An airplane? Regardless, it wasn't coming from the ground like natural gas. This was some sort of impact explosion."

Natalie sighed, knowing that there was no turning around at this point, so she might as well go along. "What do you want to do?"

Adrian said, "After we eat, I would like to call Preacher and see if he has any more information. Something is just not right."

Back at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, White House Chief of Staff Paul Franklin entered the oval office with a folder and papers in hand.

"Is that the latest report?" asked President Stoddard.

"Yes, sir. It appears the jet disappeared last night from radar somewhere over Alexandria, Virginia. Within moments of that it hit the apartment building in Bellevue." said Franklin.

"Any black box?" asked the President.

"Not yet. We have our investigators combing the area, but the debris field is rather widespread. We are looking for either the black box or the tail numbers so we can trace the number and find out who the plane belonged to and perhaps who was on it. None of the main airports around here have indicated that anything matching this jet's description took off at the time it was spotted last night. It seems the jet first showed up on radar near McLean, VA and within minutes caught fire and started breaking into pieces mid-air. We have pieces of metal everywhere from west of Arlington to Bellevue. By the time it reached the apartment complex, it was this flaming core of metal."he replied.

"Sounds like terrorism. Any word from our caller?" asked Stoddard.

"No sir. No more phone calls. Just a warning that a jet was going to go down over Washington and that it contained someone famous. No demands for money. No nothing." said Franklin.

"Well, keep everything quiet. Not sure who told the press it was natural gas, but keep them on that trail until we can get a handle on this thing." Stoddard replied.

"Will do sir." Said Franklin as he exited the room.

"Adrian, my man. This is no way to romance your woman." said Preacher on his cell phone in his squad car. "Can't you give the police work a break?"

"Preacher, we know what we saw and it was no gas explosion. We watched an object appear in the sky west of Alexandria, Virginia. We watched it burn from West to East while we looked on from the Truman balcony. " said Adrian.

"Hey, I believe you saw what you saw and something crashed. The authorities are the ones who will have to search this out. It's not my jurisdiction, and I've heard about as much as you have at this point. Now stop worrying about all this stuff and enjoy some time with your Mrs. You're on your honeymoon for goodness sakes!" Preacher finished.


	3. Chapter 3

The Monks walked into the White House at around 4:30 PM, showing their visitors' badges to the Secret Service personnel posted outside. When they entered the lobby area, they were greeted by the Chief Usher and told that President Stoddard requested that they be directed to the Oval office upon arrival.

Adrian and Natalie looked at one another and followed him to the President.

"Mr. President, Mr. and Mrs. Monk are here." Said the Usher.

"Thank you, Charles." Said Stoddard. "Adrian, Natalie. I trust that you're enjoying your stay in the Lincoln bedroom."

"Yes sir, it has been wonderful." Said Adrian as Natalie and he caught each other's eyes and grinned.

"Wonderful. Well, I hate to mix business with pleasure, but we have a little situation here and I think we're going to need your help." He replied.

"Our help?" asked Adrian.

"Monk, you know I believe you're the best detective in the nation. This can go no further from this room. At least not at this point, until we can figure out what is going on." said Stoddard. "Please, sit down."

Adrian and Natalie took seats facing the President's desk-the same Resolute desk that was used by JFK and several other Presidents throughout history. Monk reached out and touched the tops of two Presidential pens that were sticking out of a holder on the end of the desk before taking his seat. He unbuttoned his blazer and looked the President in the eyes.

"I'm sure you have heard by now about the explosion that happened in Bellevue last night." Stoddard said.

"Yes sir. We saw it. We were having tea on the balcony and…" said Natalie. "It came from the sky."

Stoddard looked at them both and continued. "You are correct. A private jet appeared on radar late last night around McLean, Virginia and then began to break up and burst into flames somewhere over Alexandria before crashing into that apartment building. Investigators found a piece of the tail in the Potomac and have traced the tail numbers to a small airfield near McLean. They haven't found the black box, but the person who signed the registry at the airfield the one we believe took the plane out on its final flight, was Sinclair Martin."

"The tech giant?" asked Adrian as he and Natalie looked stunned.

"One in the same. Worth about $20 Billion dollars. We know so far that he was here for a technology exposition, and that he also was going to have some meetings with government types about the use of technology in defense systems. Those meetings never took place." Stoddard said.

"Do you think there was some foreign interference?" Adrian asked.

"That is a good guess, but honestly, we don't know that much. We received a phone call on the White House switchboard exactly 24 hours prior that told us a plane would crash in D.C. that night and that someone famous would be on it. They didn't have any demands. Just that information. I was wondering if I could send you and Natalie out to the crash scene to see if you might see something that the others have missed." said the President. "I understand this is your honeymoon, and you'd probably rather be spending it just enjoying your time together, but there is more."

"More?" asked Natalie.

"About 45 minutes ago we received another call. It told us that there would be another death, within 48 hours, also in the DC area and also involving someone famous." Stoddard said.

"No demands or anything?" asked Monk.

"No nothing. Just information. We need to know what we are dealing with, without causing a public panic, so we can keep this from happening again. Mr. Monk, Mrs. Monk. We need you. Can I count on your help?" Stoddard asked.

"Of course, sir." said Adrian, as he stood.

"Excellent news. I've enlisted your friend Lieutenant Armstrong to help you along the way." Said Stoddard as Preacher walked in the room.

Preacher walked over and shook Adrian's hand with his right hand while patting him on the back with his left.

"Looks like you're going to get your answers, Adrian." Said Preacher. "I already called the Chief of Police in Bellevue who is a friend of mine. He will be waiting for us at the scene of the crash."

"Thanks, Adrian and Natalie. Preacher." Said Stoddard. "I am more at ease knowing you are on the case."


	4. Chapter 4

Chief Dale Carson of the Bellevue PD greeted Preacher and the Monks as they arrived at the crash scene about an hour before dusk. They slowly walked around the rubble and then everyone, except for Adrian, moved to the side and began to watch. With hands stretched out, he made his way around the impact area, making mental notes around each turn.

"What's he doing?" asked the Chief.

"He's thinking." said Natalie and Preacher simultaneously.

"It's really cool. Just watch him." said Preacher.

Adrian took out his ink pen and moved a small sheet of metal to the side and then stirred his pen in some ash. He picked up the ash and smelled his hand.

"Did they find the body?" he asked

"There was a body, or at least a torso. It was so badly charred it was hard to recognize as such. It was right about where you are now. The rest of him is probably scattered all around here." the Chief answered.

Adrian cringed at the thought of what was just said and began to panic. "Wipe! Wipe!"

Natalie quickly grabbed a wipe from her purse and personally cleaned his hand, then hugged him and kissed his forehead, running her hand through his hair.

"Any witnesses?" asked Preacher.

"None here, at least that we know of. The attendant at the McLean airfield is the only individual we know of that can tie the victim to the plane. We do have surveillance video of him arriving at the facility and taking off in the jet. Also, we have his signature, so we know it was Martin." said the Chief.

Monk regained his composure with Natalie's comforting presence. He stood and continued to look around and then stopped. Leaning forward, he found a small blackened gear, picked it up with the ink pen and then requested it be bagged. He looked at the end of his pen and there was a black gooey substance on its tip.

He sniffed the end of the pen and then smelled the air. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what? I smell a residual smoke from the fire." The chief responded.

"No. Plastic. I smell burnt plastic, and…and...almonds." said Adrian.

"Explosives" said Preacher.

"I smell it." said Natalie. "I smell the almond smell. Would have thought any burning plastic would have disintegrated like everything else."

Adrian replied, "So would I. But there are some whole pieces around here. And, I found this gear over there in the middle of a black goo which itself was in the middle of a bunch of ash. Very weird."

"Do you think that the gear was part of an explosive device?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know. I do believe we're looking at a crime scene in which some powerful explosives were used. But, it's very odd. Why would a multi-billionaire decide to go flying by himself at midnight and just happen to get on a plane loaded with explosives so effective that all of the evidence is scattered over a 3-5 mile stretch?"

"Maybe he got a phone call?" suggested Natalie.

"We should get a warrant for Martin's phone records." Said Preacher.

"Already on it" said the Chief.

"What about the mysterious caller?" Natalie said. "Could it be him? Maybe they had a history. In calling the White House, there doesn't seem to be a motive nor do they seem to want anything for their efforts."

"There's always a motive." said Adrian. "even if it is attention."

"You think we have someone trying to make a name for themselves?" asked Preacher.

"It feels that way. But I need more." Said Adrian.

"How far is it from here to McLean?"

"I can drive you there in about a half hour." Said Preacher.

"Do we know if the guy that was working is on duty tonight?" asked Natalie.

"We can call ahead and find out." said the Chief. "I'll let you know."

A few minutes later, the three amigos were on their way to McLean after Chief verified that the attendant would be on duty.

"This is all so very odd." Said Natalie. "Sinclair Martin was worth billions and yet nobody is asking for money."

"And, they are warning it is about to happen again." Said Adrian.

"If we know this, can't we just monitor all flights everywhere?" asked Natalie.

"We already do, to some degree, but the smaller airfields like this can fall through the cracks. They all have a required level of security. But it's obviously not foolproof." said Preacher."

"When you smelled the plastics, is that like plastic explosive?" asked Natalie.

"No. Not really. This was just a strong smell of plastic, or rubber or something like that. Even the dust and ash around that area smelled strongly of it. Not sure what it was. Forensics should be able to let us know." said Adrian.

"Definitely one weird scene." said Preacher.

The trio pulled up to the airfield a little after dark and met with the attendant, Tom Baldridge. Baldridge indicated that Martin had flown solo at the field many times, but that flying at night was not his norm. He had come in that evening and seemed jovial and relaxed. He carried with him a duffel bag which was apparently loaded with clothes since he pulled a ball cap and jacket out of it for the flight. Baldridge also noted that Martin had parked his car just inside the fence like he normally did, presumably to avoid damage from other people's car doors hitting his. He expected to be gone a few days so none of this was abnormal.

After signing in, Martin walked to the jet and put the duffel bag inside and then briefly ran back out to his car presumably to grab his phone. Five minutes later, Baldridge observed Martin walk back to the jet while talking to someone on his cell phone. He got in, started the plane and flew off.

"Could we see the surveillance tapes?" Adrian asked.

"Sure. Just a second." said Baldridge as he went to the back and retrieved three digital SD cards. "We don't use tapes here anymore. It's all on the SD card."

As they gathered around a monitor, they watched video without sound showing Martin coming in and speaking in a friendly manner to Baldridge. He walked over to the counter, set down his duffel bag, signed the register, talked some more with Baldridge, took off a business jacket that he was wearing and neatly folded it, unzipped the duffel bag and pulled out a jacket and ball cap for his trip. He placed the business jacket inside the duffel bag and re-zipped it and walked towards the plane.

The next SD card had the camera angle which faced the area where the plane was parked.

He opened the jet door, placed the duffel bag inside the plane, started to get in but patted his jacket instead. He unzipped the duffel bag, rifled around in it for a minute, walked away from the plane back towards the front.

The third SD card just showed who entered and exited the area but clearly showed him exit going out towards the parking lot and then about 3 minutes later walking back with a cell phone up to his ear.

Back to SD card #2, the video showed him slowly walking back to his plane. He appeared a bit distracted as he walked and shuffled his way out to the plane. He stood outside the plane for about a minute, put the cell phone in his pocket and then climbed into the plane, started it up and taxied out towards the runway.

"I will miss Mr. Martin" said Baldridge. "He was always such an interesting man to talk to. I have made quite a bit of money just listening to where his company was going with this stuff. Aside from the reality show that he was on, which was wildly popular, his company, Martin Technologies, worked with everything from home "smart" technologies to military stuff to medical. They were starting to dabble in nanotechnology at the time of his death and had hoped to create microscopic machines that could do everything from eradicate cancer cells to edit DNA. Pretty sci-fi stuff, but always interesting, and well, it made him a billionaire. I wonder who will inherit that now?"

"Good question." said Preacher.

"I read an article where a huge percentage of his fortune was to go to charity." said Natalie.

"You can be sure that it will be tied up in court for years and years though. "said Adrian. "Money is all that matters to people in this world so the scavengers will appear."

"One more thing, Mr. Baldridge." said Preacher. "Do you know of anyone who would want to kill Sinclair Martin – for any other reason than money?"

"No sir. The whole thing came as a shock to me. I always knew Mr. Martin as a very affable guy. Can't imagine someone killing him." said Baldridge.

"Very well. Thank you for your time." said Preacher as Adrian and Natalie thanked him as well.

Preacher drove the Monks back to the White House where, after a late dinner they retired to their room early. It had been a very full day, and was turning out to be a very unconventional honeymoon in D.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie woke up to an empty room at 7:15 AM. She slid out of bed to see if Adrian was in the shower, but all was silent. Confused, she put on her robe and began to walk out into the hallway to see if anyone had seen him. Just as she touched the door handle, she heard a clanging sound on the other side. The door opened with Adrian holding a breakfast tray full of bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice and coffee. He wasn't expecting to see her standing there and almost dropped the tray; but, he recovered quickly.

"Sweetheart! I was just looking for you…" she said, folding her hands in front of her face. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Good morning, muh lady" he said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I just thought I would save the staff a few steps and bring my beautiful wife breakfast in bed."

"Awww" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he set the tray down on the bed. Pulling him towards her for a kiss, she said "I married the sweetest man."

"Who's that?" he teased.

"You know." She said, kissing him more.

He squirmed a little and said "as much as I would love to stay here and discuss this topic more, unfortunately, we don't have time. "

Natalie sat on the bed and picked up a piece of toast and started to eat it as she listened.

"I called Preacher this morning and asked him if he would make another run out to the airfield. Something isn't sitting right with me. I asked him to see if he could find footprints or tire tracks or anything else to indicate who might have wanted to off Martin. I also asked him to pick up the surveillance tapes in case we need to review them later."

"Do you think the tapes were doctored?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know. Right now, no. But we'll have them just in case." He answered "I called Leland to see if he could run a check on Martin's associates. Being the big Tech geek, he was bound to have all sorts of contacts in Silicone Valley."

"You called Leland? You do remember there is a time difference." She interjected.

Adrian stopped and thought. "Oh, that's right. That explains why he called me a…nevermind."

Um, I called the Bellevue PD and Chief Carson is going to bring us the forensics information as soon as it comes in. If we can detect what kind of device was used, it may help lead us to the killer.

Meanwhile, Director Grier of the FBI was downstairs and said she working with the head of the DHS to triple security at all airfields and major airports in the area.

Finally, I talked to Preacher about a half an hour ago and he was just about to arrive at the scene. It will take him a little while to peruse the scene, so that should give time to eat and get cleaned up before heading out." he said.

Natalie swallowed a bite and asked, "You've been a busy boy this morning. Are you going to eat anything?"

"I had a couple of pieces of bacon downstairs, and a glass of orange juice." he said.

"That's not enough." She said, pulling him down onto the bed next to her.

Picking up a piece of toast and spreading a little jam on it, she fed him by hand and then kissed him again.

"Natalie." (Natalie: _kiss, kiss, kiss_) "Darling. (Natalie: _kiss, kiss, kiss_). "Sweetheart. We don't have…awe heck…" he said as he grabbed her and kissed her.

* * *

At around 9:15 AM, the Monks came downstairs holding hands and giggling. Preacher was sitting in a chair and had been waiting for about 30 minutes. When he saw the two lovebirds, he had to grin, but then shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And just where have you been?" said Preacher, followed up quickly with "Never mind, I don't need to know." Natalie blushed and Adrian smiled and looked at the ground.

"I went to the McLean airfield like you asked me to. Poked around a bit and I did see some footprints in the area from around where Martin's car was parked. I followed them outside the gate and into a wooded area. I also found this." Preacher said, handing monk a small plastic tab.

"A battery terminal cover." said Adrian. "For a timer?"

"Maybe." said Preacher. "I also found this."

"A pill box?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah. Why would Martin take off for a multi-day flight without his medicine?" asked Preacher.

"Very strange." said Adrian, looking at the package. "One of these is Atenolol. Ambrose takes it. It's supposed to regulate heart rate. Why on earth would he leave that behind?"

"Maybe he had a heart attack mid-flight?" she suggested.

"No. There was the almond smell. Definitely something exploded." said Preacher.

"This just doesn't make sense." said Monk.

Paul Franklin walked into the lobby. "Mr. & Mrs. Monk! Lieutenant."

"Hello, Mr. Franklin. Any news?" asked Preacher.

"Yes, I was just coming to get you. Would you come and step into the President's office for a moment." he replied.

The President was sitting at his desk looking at some paperwork through reading glasses. He looked up and said "Hey, Monk. Natalie. Preacher. It looks like we've heard from our mysterious caller again."

"He called again?" asked Adrian.

"No. He left a note." Replied the President.

"A note? Where? Do we have footage?" said Preacher.

"Unfortunately, not. He had it delivered with those roses over there. We called the florist, and they said a man came in yesterday with a beard, sunglasses and a hat. He asked them to send the flowers to the White House and he paid cash." the President answered.

"What did it say?" asked Monk.

"It is strange. It said:

.

_One in the Air_

_Two in the Sea_

_Twelve on the Ground_

_Is What You Will See_

_You're losing control_

_But just don't you fret_

_As the old saying goes_

_You Ain't seen nothing yet_

_._

"Creepy!" said Natalie.

"Very." said the President. "How we're interpreting this is the one in the air is Martin. 11 of the 12 already died when his plane hit the apartment complex."

"So, that leaves the two in the sea and one more on the ground." said Preacher.

"Still no demands?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing. Just the note." Responded the President. "We beefed up security at the airports, but how do we guard against something at sea or on the ground when there aren't any clues?"

"This is crazy." said Natalie.

"What on earth do they want?" said Monk.


	6. Chapter 6

Preacher drove Monk and Natalie to the precinct where Chief Carson waited with the latest report from the crash scene. His men had thoroughly combed the area for anything they could find and had placed it in evidence bags which were then emptied in a room segregated for the purpose of reviewing it.

There wasn't much. With a few notable exceptions, pretty much anything that had survived was made of metal and was presumed to be part of the airplane. Distorted twisted sheets airframe, brackets, jagged metal bars, and other small parts were the only recognizable pieces that they could find. They found another gear near where Adrian had found the first one.

"We did some testing on the black goo, and you were right" said Carson. "It is polyurethane plastic. The bit you found near the gear wasn't all that there was. There was quite a bit of it in that general area, but we didn't see it elsewhere. So, we're thinking maybe it was part of his seat."

Monk shook his head affirmatively while pondering the scene.

"Did you find any more soft tissue?" asked Preacher.

"None." Said Carson.

"Wow, what a way to go." mused Natalie.

Adrian put his hand on his head and looked down. "Something still doesn't make sense."

"What's that?"asked Preacher.

"We have pieces of metal spread all over. The plane itself broke up and burst into flame in the air. Yet I'm not seeing any evidence, except for the smell, of an explosive device." he answered.

"Maybe it was sucked out of the plane when things started breaking up." said Carson.

"Yeah, but the body looks like it was subjected to a constant stream of flame, like the fire source was right where the body was, like there was a fire source in the actual seat." Adrian said.

"Spontaneous combustion?" asked Carson.

"Not the right burn pattern." said Adrian. "Someone wanted Martin lit up like a torch, and got the job done."

"That would mean that someone had to have access to the plane before he boarded the plane." said Natalie.

"So it would appear." said Monk. "What do we know about the attendant?"

"Already checked him out" said Preacher. "Born and raised in McLean. Former Air Force. Decorated. Record is clean as a whistle."

Adrian continued to think.

"What if we could get the surveillance video for the last week? Wouldn't that show someone putting something in Martin's plane?" asked Natalie.

"Probably." said Preacher. "But, they only keep the tapes for three days and then record over top. We were fortunate to get a hold of what we have. If it isn't on those recordings, they don't exist."

"Do you think it would be worthwhile to sit with some popcorn and watch all of the tapes to see if someone shows up?" Natalie asked.

"Worth a look. We can probably just fast forward through it though." Adrian said. "And, skip the popcorn."

Natalie pooched out her lip. "But I like popcorn. What do you have against popcorn?"

Adrian responded, "One, most people use the microwave variety and are therefore eating popcorn that has been stored in a bag covered with perfluorooctanoic acid, the nasty stuff in some non-stick pans that they link to cancer. Two, it's a choke hazard. Three, the kernels get in your teeth…who really likes to have popcorn in their teeth? Four…"

"Alright, Alright! We'll skip the popcorn." Natalie said, shaking her head.

"You said that there was no surveillance video at the florist shop?" Adrian asked.

"That's correct." said Preacher.

"There are video cameras everywhere. This is the nation's capitol." said Adrian.

"What are you thinking?" asked Preacher.

"The guy may be local? He knew Martin's itinerary. He knew that Martin would be going flying." said Monk.

"Someone who worked for him?" asked Carson.

"Too soon to know that. But certainly, someone who was close enough to him to either get him to fly or know he was going to be flying. Where was this guy's security? He's a billionaire. You're telling me he didn't have security?" Adrian said. "Doesn't make sense. I'm going to call Leland and see if he has been able to run down anything interesting on Martin's associates. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, you can use the one in my office." said Carson, leading him to the room and then going towards the station kitchenette to brew some coffee.

* * *

Preacher noticed Natalie sigh and then look down at her left hand. She was playing with her wedding ring and she was deep in thought.

"How's my Mrs. Natalie holding up?" said Preacher, walking over to her and sitting down.

She smiled slightly and said, "I'm doing okay. Actually, I'm good."

"What were you thinking about just then? Want to talk about it?" asked Preacher.

Natalie sighed and paused. "Ever since I've known Adrian, this has been our life together. He is so good at this. I wouldn't change it for the world. It's like this is his calling."

"I agree." said Preacher "So, what's the problem?"

"Do I hold him back? I mean, I try to help sometimes and kind of partner with him on cases. I even bought a code book one time thinking maybe I could break this really hard puzzle and maybe I could help him out, but it ended up the solution was something completely different. He saw it. I didn't. He always sees things that other people don't see. He spends his life bringing bad people to justice and solving other people's problems. And, well, like I said…it is his calling. What is mine? " said Natalie.

Preacher smiled. "That's easy. Your calling is to be his stabilizing force, a help-meet for him. When he is down, you have a way of pulling him back up. You may not be the one who solves all the crimes, but he values your voice tremendously and you are very much partners in every aspect. Honestly, I think he would be lost without you. You 'get' him better than anyone and the kind of support that you provide to him is more precious than rubies. Don't ever underestimate your value."

Natalie smiled and patted Preacher on the arm. "Thank you, Preacher. I'm so glad we met you when we did."

* * *

Adrian walked out of the office with some papers in his hands.

"Okay, Captain Stottlemeyer just faxed his preliminary report on Martin and his associates. Martin did have a bodyguard, Lyle Sutter. Sutter has not been seen since the day of the crash. Leland also has sent over some information on other his other key associates and that expo that he was going to."

Just then, Carson walked up. "Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to wait to read it. Was just passing by the TV and the news just reported that they authorities pulled that actress Carly St. James and her husband Jared out of the Atlantic Ocean about 90 miles from here as the crow flies. Coast Guard Buoy Tender ran right over their boat. One of the crew members on board said just before that happened, they were having trouble with their GPS Navigation system jamming and that the auto-pilot on board seemed to have a mind of its own."

"One in the air…Two in the sea…" said Adrian. "What sort of sick game is this person playing?"


	7. Chapter 7

The team spent the next 45 minutes at the police station creating a diagram on a dry erase board of what they knew thus far. At the top of the board they listed the victims, printing out and adding pictures where the data was available. On the left, they had Martin, followed by the names of the victims killed in the apartment complex. Next, they put a picture that they found of Carly and Jared St. James at an award show that they had found on the internet.

Beneath this, this put the method in which the people were killed and the place.

Below this, they worked on a list of names of people who might have had motive to kill. They had nobody for the St. Jameses or the Apartment people, but they listed Sutter, Martin's son Alex who stood to inherit whatever piece of his empire that did not go to charity and the Airfield attendant just because he had access to the plane.

At the bottom, they wrote out the poem and tied the section of the poem to the victim chart according to whom it applied.

While Adrian, Natalie, and Carson looked at the chart, Preacher spoke with FBI Director Grier in Carson's office to let her know where the case stood.

"Are we sure the St. Jameses fulfill the part of two by sea? Their bodies were retrieved all the way over in Delaware. That's 3 hours from here." asked Natalie.

"I would say no, except for the report from the Coast Guard about their equipment, though I will admit I'm not sure how or if Carly St. James is related to Martin. Chief, can you Goggle Martin's TV show and see if she was ever a guest on it?"

"Google." said Natalie.

"That's what I said." said Adrian.

"No you didn't. You said Goggle. Goggles are something you put on your eyes when you go swimming." Natalie said.

"I don't go swimming." answered Adrian.

"I know. I know. You don't like to swim. But if you did swim, you would put on goggles to protect your eyes if you wanted to look under the water." said Natalie.

"Why would someone want to name their company after that?" said Adrian.

"Nevermind." she said. "Say it ….Gooooo Goooo Goooo."

"I'm not going to…" said Adrian as she grabbed his cheeks and began squeezing to make his mouth form the goo sound.

"Goo…Goo. Goo. Like the vowel U. Goo. Goo. Goo." Said Natalie.

"Goo..Goo..Goo…" said Adrian as Preacher walked in.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Preacher looking at the couple as if this was one of the most bizarre things he had seen.

"Listen, just got off the phone with Grier and it seems that there is footage of Martin and Sutter going towards Georgetown early evening the night of the crash." Said Preacher.

"What's in Georgetown?" asked Natalie.

"Martin's D.C. Residence. He had a $30,000,000 mansion on 28th Street. About the time that they would have had to leave, the footage shows them both in the car leaving together." said Preacher.

"Interesting." said Monk. "So was Sutter supposed to fly with Martin, or did he drop him off someplace? If so, where? And where is he today?"

"Too many questions." said Preacher. "Not enough answers."

"Well, here is one answer." said the Chief. "Looking up Carly St. James' filmography on Wikipedia, and it does appear that she was a guest on Martin's reality show two years ago."

"So there is a connection." said Natalie.

"Yeah. She was followed around while wearing a smart device that Martin was developing to try to help people know real time when some of their vital signs were showing issues. Hope was that with an early warning, people could avert some of the health issues that would later cause their deaths." said Chief.

"Like boating in the Atlantic?" said Adrian.

"For real." said Preacher. "Two years seems a bit remote to be making the connection. Any pictures of them together since? At a party? Charity event?"

"Nothing." said Chief.

"Well, let's draw the line from St. James to Martin anyway. At this point we need all the clues we can get." said Adrian, taking a yard stick and drawing very slowly a straight line, then erasing it, then redrawing it, then erasing it. "Natalie, could you hold the yardstick?" he asked.

"Honey, it doesn't have to be perfect." she said, holding the stick.

"I know, I know, It is good enough if I …. Well, actually, it does." he said, finishing the line. "Thank you, love."

He turned to Preacher and said, "I think we need to head over towards Georgetown and see if maybe there are any clues at the mansion."

"Sounds good." said Preacher. "Chief, please let us know if you find anything else. Thank you for your help thus far."

"No problem at all, Preacher. Glad to be of help." said Chief.

* * *

The team stopped for a bite to eat and then drove over to Martin's mansion. Sitting on prime property in one of D.C.'s nicest areas, Martin used the 8 bedroom mansion anytime he flew into town which was quite frequent given the various patents and grants he obtained from the nation's capitol.

When they arrived, they walked up to the front door and knocked. Instead of being greeted by a servant however, they found an open door.


	8. Chapter 8

As they entered the house all was quiet except for a television set blaring in an upstairs bedroom.

"Hello?" said Preacher. "Is anyone here?"

Nothing.

"Let's go check out where the sound is coming from" said Adrian as he walked further into the foyer.

"Naw, man. We need a warrant or probable cause to enter. You know that." said Preacher.

"Preacher. Fourteen people are dead." said Monk. "The President of the United States and Director of the FBI have tasked us with investigating. I think we have permission." he responded.

The three began walking towards the sound.

"Good thing I'm prayed up." said Preacher as he unsnapped his weapon from its holster. "Hangin' round you is going to get me killed."

* * *

They slowly ascended the stairwell and walked to the end of the hallway to the large Master bedroom.

Allowing Preacher to enter first, they saw nobody was there and only a DVD of Martin's reality show was playing. It was the episode featuring Carly St. James.

In this episode, she was modeling military equipment that Martin Tech had been developing. They had created a remote-controlled light-weight exoskeleton that was designed to move and take the weight off the soldiers who were in combat conditions that required greater than average endurance.

Martin explained, _"With this device and others that are currently in the works, our troops will be able to go longer, harder and faster than they would without technological augmentation. With this technology, we will be able to dominate our opponents and in effect rule our own world."_

Natalie commented on the video, "Well, that's a little creepy."

_"When do expect to deploy the final version?"_ asked an offscreen interviewer.

_"This is our prototype, but we anticipate production to begin in about two years."_ replied Martin.

_"What do you say to people who compare this to the Terminator tech?"_ asked the interviewer.

_"I say just about any technology can be used for good or evil. Depends on who is controlling it. They can uses it benevolently for man's good, or malevolently for his doom."_ he replied.

While the TV episode continued to play, Adrian, Natalie and Preacher looked around. The room was quite large with a king-sized bed with men's pajamas neatly folded on the end. Across from the bed was the television which was set in a large entertainment center that was packed with expensive looking pottery and a few well-placed books. About eight feet from the bed was the door to the expansive master bathroom. The room was all white marble and included a large thermostatic shower with a waterfall shower head and as a Jacuzzi tub big enough for two.

Monk walked over to the sink and placed his hand on the faucet. Someone has been in here recently." said Monk, noting that the pipes were still warm from someone having run hot water. He started to scan the vanity area, using his pen to open and close drawers and open and close the medicine cabinet. Taking a tissue, he turned some medicine bottles around and read the labels.

"What do you see there?" asked Preacher.

"It's not what's here, but what's not here." said Adrian as he looked up at him. "No heart medicine."

"Maybe he put it in his duffel bag?" suggested Natalie.

"Maybe." said Adrian as he continued to look around. Exiting the bathroom, he walked over to the dressing table which had a lot of women's accessories on it.

"Martin's wife? What do we know about her?" asked Monk.

"She died from pneumonia earlier this year." said Preacher.

"And he kept her stuff just as it was?" said Natalie.

"Poor guy." said Adrian.

They walked over to a huge walk-in closet in which Martin's wife's clothing was on one side and some of Martin's suits were on the other. Her side was much fuller than his. In the center there was an island that contained rows of shoes, his and hers. Again, her side was full- his nearly empty. On top of the island, laid out in a row, were 5 women's wigs - all of them on Styrofoam wig molds except for one, which was placed neatly to the side.

Adrian twitched when he saw it. Using his pen, he lifted the corner of the wig without the mold an flipped it over. 100% Human Hair, the label inside read. He cringed. "Let's go back over here." He said.

Walking back over to the dressing table, Adrian raised his hands and began to frame out the scene. He bent down and looked closely at the surface of the dressing table. Was that wax? He used tweezers to peel up a droplet of material off the table. Using his fingers, he felt it. It wasn't wax. Was it rubber? Silicone?

"Darling, do you have something I could put this in?" he asked Natalie.

She opened her purse and pulled out a baggie he dropped the object into the bag.

"I'd like to get that tested." said Adrian.

"What are you thinking?" said Preacher.

"Don't know. Just a hunch." Adrian responded as he turned back towards the television set. "Why her? Why the actress? That was two years ago."

They stood there as the program ended and the credits began to scroll. Suddenly, Monk began to shake his head yes as a grin came over his face. "I've got it." he said as he turned to Natalie.

"You've figured out the case?" she said.

"At least part of it…I think…" He said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of crashing glass coming from downstairs.

* * *

The trio looked at each other then took off running out the bedroom door and down the stairs towards the sound. In the foyer, beside the study door, a vase had fallen off its pedestal.

Preacher drew his gun out and slipped into the room and then nodded to Adrian and Natalie that it was safe to enter.

They slowly crept across the floor moving deeper into the room. Just then, they heard another sound coming from behind the bookcase.

"Has to be a hidden room." Preacher said looking at the Monks.

All three of them began looking for a hidden latch that would open the door. After about 45 seconds, Natalie said "Here!" pointing to a particular book. "No dust."

Adrian smiled at her, proud that she had been the first to spot it.

Preacher walked forward and tugged at the book and they heard a click sound. Pressing on the bookcase, Preacher opened the doorway to a secret passage.

"Nice work, Mrs. Monk." said Adrian, as he tickled her sides from behind. She giggled and took him by the hands getting him to stop.

The three friends walked into the passage, with Adrian entering a little tentatively. The passage led to a tunnel which was dimly lit and constructed of stone. It looked like a storage area and had several turns and bends within.

"Stay close you two. We don't know if this guy is armed or not." said Preacher. Adrian got in front of Natalie to protect her from anything that might come their way. She held tightly to his hand.

As they walked further, they heard another sound down the hallway and to the left.

Preacher stopped and turned back and looked at the Monks as their hearts began to beat faster and their breathing became shallower.

They stopped in the middle of the tunnel beside a stack of crates and Preacher almost slipped on a slick substance on the floor.

Turning around and bending down, he saw a dark wet puddle on the floor. Bending down, he used his finger to feel the substance which was thick and sticky.

"Cell phone." Adrian said to Natalie, holding out his hand.

"We can't be calling people down here" she said.

"Not for a call. For the light." said Adrian.

She pulled the phone out of her purse and he pressed the button on the side and shined the light on Preacher's hand, then both men smelled the substance.

Simultaneously, they said "Blood."

Natalie's eyes grew wider as Adrian moved two crates to the side, leaving just the top of the bottom crate which seemed to be leaking.

Preacher used a pocket knife to pry the lid open to the box. Preacher lifted the lid while Monk removed some cloth from the top revealing a disembodied human head.

"Wipe! Wipe!" Adrian yelled.

Natalie reached in her purse and pulled out a wipe, leaning forward to see what was in the box. She screamed!

Adrian threw his arms around her as they again looked into the box. It was a human head alright but not just any head. It was the head of Lyle Sutter, Martin's bodyguard.

From about 30 feet away, a flash of light pierced the darkness as an unseen assailant fired at the friends.

**"Get down! Get down!"** screamed Preacher as he shoved Adrian and Natalie down behind some crates.

Monk hovered over Natalie, and looked over at Preacher who was behind his own crate and noticed the leg of Preacher's police uniform was shiny and wet.

"Preacher. You've been shot." said Adrian.

"Stay down, Monk. And stay quiet." Preacher said as he rubbed his stinging leg wound which was bleeding badly.

In the shadows they could hear footsteps moving their way.

Preacher and Adrian looked around at the crates which were stacked one upon the other.

Noticing that it would not take much to create a domino effect, they made hand signals to one another to begin pushing over crates on the count of three.

When the perpetrator was about 20 feet away, Preacher counted three and stood, pushing the columns of crates with all of his might. Adrian stayed in more of a crouching position.

CRASH! Three rows of crates in front of them came slamming to the ground around the assailant.

Counting on the element of surprise, Preacher stood and started to fire, only the assailant had not flinched.

Hot lead went through the chest of Preacher's uniform while Preacher's own bullet went into the assailant's right side.

The assailant grabbed his side, turned ,and ran away.

Adrian jumped up and ran over to Preacher who was laying on the floor bleeding heavily.

"Preacher. Talk to me." Adrian said. "Preacher. Hang on!"

Preacher laid there and looked back at Adrian through a sweaty brow.

"It's okay, Adrian. I'm okay. Go and get you and Natalie to safety." He said.

"You're not okay, you're bleeding." Adrian said as he looked around.

"Cloth. I need cloth." Not seeing anything, Adrian took off his own shirt and ripped it in two. While he worked he spoke to his wife. "Natalie, listen to me sweetheart. I need you to run. Run like mad. The perp is heading towards the North of the building, and even if there are additional passageways if you go now I feel certain you can get out safely."

"I can't leave you." She said.

"We've been through this before. I need you to go. Preacher needs you to go. Run out the way we came in." He looked down and grabbed Preacher's car keys. "Take these. Go out to the car and drive someplace safe. Radio the police while you go. Tell them where we are. Tell them that there is an officer down."

As he spoke, he broke a slat of wood off of one of the crate lids and began making a tourniquet for Preacher's leg wound.

"Tell them that the officer has been hit and has an open leg and chest wood." He took the other piece of shirt and ripped it further and made a wad to pack the chest wound with. He looked around and found a plastic envelope with an invoice inside taped to one of the crates. He pulled it off of the crate and used the plastic and adhesive to form a seal over the open chest wound as Natalie stood shaking and staring.

When he was finished dressing the wounds, he wiped his bloodied hands on his sleeveless t-shirt and then took Natalie by the arms. Looking her in the eyes he said "Natalie. PLEASE! You have to go."

She started crying. "I can't."

"You must. Listen, there is only one gun down here and we're in the dark. Staying will put you, me and Preacher all in further danger because I will never let any harm come to you. I would die first. You have to go. Just like you did at Altman Aeronautics, but don't stop this time. Please, go radio the police. I will be okay. I promise you."

She wept and threw her arms around him. "I love you." She cried.

"I love you too, darling, and I promise, I'm not going to leave you. But you need to do this. Go! Every second counts!"

She kissed him on the lips, turned and ran. Rushing out the passageway she barely hit the stairs on the way out. She swung open the car door and jumped inside, turned the key in the ignition and slammed down the accelerator, peeling out of the parking lot. Once she was on the road, she grabbed the Police radio and said.

"Please! Anyone out there. We have an Officer down! I repeat, we have an officer down. It's at Sinclair' Martin's Mansion on 28th Street in Georgetown. We need help, now!"

Meanwhile, Adrian looked down at Preacher. "You doing okay, Preach?" he said softly.

"No worries." said Preacher. "For me to die is gain." He said with a soft smile.

"Preacher, listen to me. You're not going to die! Not this time. You're going to live." Adrian reached over and picked up Preacher's service pistol. Reaching to his belt he retrieved the spare clips.

"Natalie has called for backup and help is on the way. Hold on. You're going to be just fine. I've got to go keep Sinclair Martin from getting away."


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian took off through the tunnel to another set of steps. Running to the top, he was blocked by a locked door. He tried to bust through the door but it was of no use. He stepped back and then, realizing he had gun in hand, he shot the lock and the door came open.

He walked out onto a platform that had steps going down from it into a large garage packed with classic cars and bikes. As he stood on the platform, a red Ferrari took off and sped out the door. Martin spun the car around so that the driver's side faced the interior of the garage, and he took a shot at Monk. Adrian, who by now was down the stairs, hid behind one of the vehicles as Martin in turn shot at the garage door brackets causing half of the garage door to collapse. This made it impossible for a car to enter or exit the garage. Martin sped off.

Moments later, Adrian sped out of the garage on a Harley.

"Natalie showed me how this was done." he said to himself. "Piece of cake!" Even still, he was white knuckling it as he tried to keep the bike upright on the road.

He hunched over as the motorcycle went faster and faster. Weaving in and out on Georgetown streets, he managed to touch each lamp post on 28th street as he drove.

From 28th street, they took M street Southeast to the roundabout. This is where things fell apart. As the Ferrari sped into the roundabout Monk became overwhelmed with the cars coming into the traffic circle and the general flow of traffic. But, he was a trooper. He went around the roundabout 16 times, came to a dead stop dead in the middle of it 4 times, and went the wrong direction twice before finally making a decision as to a turnoff and exiting. By that point, the Ferrari was nowhere in sight.

Dejected, he pulled the motorcycle to the side of the road. Looking down at himself, he realized how utterly sweaty and filthy he was. He also realized he was still wearing the bloody t-shirt. He sat on the motorcycle and struggled between phobias. On the one hand, he knew he was saturated in sweat and had road grime, blood and bug guts all over himself and the t-shirt. On the other hand, he had the great fear of walking around shirtless. Bug guts. Nakedness. Bug guts. Nakedness. Ah! Eureka! He had an idea.

After asking around for directions, he started up the motorcycle again and proudly drove it through the eco car wash around the corner. Then, parking the bike, he hailed a cab to George Washington Hospital in hopes of finding Natalie and Preacher.

* * *

Natalie had intercepted one of the police cruisers answering her call. She led them to where Preacher lay. He was unconscious but still breathing. Soon, paramedics arrived, and she followed the red lights of the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

When word arrived back to Stoddard about what had happened, he arranged for her to be taken to a private waiting room while Preacher was taken into surgery. She was worried. She was worried about Preacher, who was at death's door. But she was more worried about Adrian at that point since he was out there somewhere chasing a serial killer. Old fear raised its head again as she pushed thoughts of losing a third husband out of her head. She had to stay strong. Adrian promised he would be okay. He would be okay. He just had to.

* * *

A woman at registration led a wet and scratched up Adrian to the private waiting room. As he entered the room, Natalie jumped up and nearly tackled him with joy. Planting kisses all over his face, she wept happy tears, and he held her tightly.

"I was so worried." she said.

"I told you not to." Replied Adrian.

"Well, what do you expect? Some serial killer starts shooting at us and you suddenly go all Die Hard on me? All we were missing was the Yippee Ki Yay!"

Adrian looked at her quizzically. "I'm not sure what you just said." he replied..

"Never mind, sweetheart!" she said. "I'm just so glad you're okay." Then she started beating him "JUST DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!"

Grabbing her wrists, he said. "I make no promises. How is Preacher?"

Natalie took a deep breath and began to explain. "They have him back in surgery. He lost a lot of blood, but the EMTs said that you probably saved his life by acting as quickly as you did to seal the wound. Right now, we are in wait and see mode."

"Wait and see. But he's alive. That's good." he responded, putting his arm around Natalie.

They went over to a couch and sat down for several minutes just holding each other.

"Are you hungry?" asked Natalie.

"No. I'm okay." he responded. "Would you like something?"

"No. I'm good. I…"(sniff, sniff) Natalie leaned over and smelled his shirt.

"What? What's the matter? Do I stink?" he asked.

"Is that new car smell?" she replied.

Hospital staff brought Adrian some surgical scrubs to exchange for his wet street clothes.

They walked down the hallway for him to go change.

When he exited the bathroom with the clothes on, Natalie stifled a laugh.

"Well, hello Dr. Monk." She said smiling.

"I look dumb, don't I?" he said.

"No, honey. You look great. You look like you just got out of surgery." She said.

Natalie's cell phone rang, "It's Julie." She said excusing herself for a moment. She walked about twenty feet away, as Adrian's attention was diverted to some patient records.

Gun shot wounds. Stab wounds. Heart attacks. Pneumonia. What a job these people had in ICU. There had to be a lot of variety in it but just the thought of everything that they had to go through made Adrian squeamish.

Out of one of the rooms came an orderly. "Doctor, we have a problem with one of the patients. We need your help, stat!"

Adrian looked confused "Well, I uh…" A nurse ran by and pushed him into the room. "Come on Doctor, he's coding."

Adrian wandered into the patient's room where a man in his 50s lay flatlining. A young intern grabbed the defibrillator and said "Doctor, the patient was being moved when suddenly he began convulsing and just stopped breathing. What should I do?"

"What does the protocol say you should do?" asked Adrian.

The nurse handed Adrian the patient's charts as the intern put the paddles to him. Looking at the charts, Adrian noticed a note on the patient's charts saying that he had an allergy to hydromorphone. Walking to the sink in the patient's room, he saw a small bottle on the counter containing the drug.

"Who gave this man hydromorphone?" asked Adrian.

The nurse stepped forward. "Well, I did sir. It's our standard treatment for pain managemen…"

"Not for this patient, Nurse..Nurse Silva….Silva? Wait, the patient's name is Silva….are you related?"

"I, I uh…." The Nurse started to make a run for it.

"Get that woman!" said Adrian as they gave chase down the hallway. "Don't let her get away!"

Two orderlies stopped her from leaving the floor.

"What is it doctor?" asked another doctor who just walked up. " Why are you holding this woman?"

"I think she just tried to kill her husband." Said Adrian. "She administered a round of hydromorphone to the man whose chart clearly states he has a severe allergy. Man shares her last name. Need to pull up her records and find out what her husband's name is."

Looking in the personnel files, hospital staff confirmed Adrian's suspicion. As they called the police, Adrian and a doctor walked down the hallway.

"Great observation, Doctor." said the man. "I think you've missed your calling."

Adrian looked at him with a slightly confused look.

"You would make a great detective." He said walking away.

Adrian smiled slightly as Natalie walked up.

"There you are!" she said. "Preacher is out of surgery. He is resting now and they have him stabilized. They want him kept still and quiet for the next 24 hours. We can see him, but we can't stay."

Adrian and Natalie walked into the room where Preacher was resting in the hospital bed.

Adrian walked over to the bed and looked at the equipment that Preacher was hooked up to and then looked down at his friend.

"We're going to get him." said Monk. "I promise you, Preacher. We will get him and we will stop him. You have my word."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sinclair Martin is alive?!" exclaimed President Stoddard at his morning briefing with the Monks, the Vice President and FBI Director Grier in the Oval Office. "How? Why?"

"Yes sir, I'm afraid he is. I don't know why at this point, but I do know Martin faked his own death." said Adrian.

"How?" asked Stoddard.

"By taking the remains of his bodyguard Lyle Sutter, whom he killed, and placing them in one of the robotic exoskeletons that his company had developed for the military. Two years ago, he stated that Martin Tech would be in production with them right now, so it is highly likely that this was part of his showcase at the Expo this year. The product could be worth billions in DoD contracts."

"If he stood to make billions off this, why would he have faked his death?" asked Vice President Gionetti.

"That's the part I don't know. Maybe he oversold it. Maybe it is some sort of espionage. In any event, something big went down. Something big enough to make him want to 'disappear' himself and substitute Sutter's body in the plane rather than his own."

"But didn't you report seeing video of him getting into the jet? That _was_ him, wasn't it?" asked FBI Director Grier.

"No, we just thought we saw him. What we saw was Sutter's body with a silicone mask that looked like Martin (similar to one's I've seen at Halloween from fans of his show), secured to a Styrofoam wig head." Said Adrian.

"Adrian found pieces of silicone on the dressing table in Martin's bedroom. A Styrofoam head was missing from the late Mrs. Martin's collection as well." Said Natalie.

"Styrofoam wig head? Silicone mask? This is bizarre. Why would he need to behead Sutter? Couldn't he have just put the mask on him and sent him into the air?" asked Stoddard.

"Natalie?" asked Adrian.

"Dental Records." Said Natalie.

"Precisely." He said smiling.

"Walking the exoskeleton to the plane was easy. The whole apparatus is remote controlled. With Martin's tech savvy, using robotics to autopilot the plane was no big deal. He put the remote receiver in his duffel bag and placed it on the plane. He conveniently "forgot" his phone, so he could run back to the car and retrieve the body. By this point, he had done what he had planned to do by getting himself seen by an unimpeachable witness at the airfield and having his signature recorded in the log. "

"Why not just put a dummy in the exoskeleton? Why kill?" asked Gionetti.

"He needed a body so that in the event that something survived…and he went through great trouble to make sure it wouldn't… that police would identify any remains as a human male. DNA was destroyed, and with the explosives and long burning fuel he put in the hollow tubing of the exoskeleton there was a good chance everything else would be destroyed too, but just in case it wasn't, he used Sutter's body. This may not be the only reason for killing Sutter, but it was a convenience he availed himself of. "

"But what about blood? Shouldn't the car have been a bloody mess?" the Vice President asked.

"You're right, the car was quite clean; however, if the body was stored in an upright position, once the heart stopped beating, gravity would take effect on the blood supply which would have caused pooling in his lower extremities, not his neck where the wound was found. Wrapping the open neck wound at that point would have minimized any mess and may have even been somewhat dry when he placed the body in his car." Adrian responded.

"Regardless, as clean as he tried to be, he did leave physical evidence on the plane in the form of the plastic residue and the gears that were used as part of the exoskeleton." He continued. "Surveillance video both at his house and outside in the parking lot at the airfield was not clear because it was night. He used that to his advantage as well."

"What about Carly St. James?" asked Grier.

"Yeah, why would he kill someone who was on his reality show a couple of years ago?" asked Gionetti. "Unless that death is not related."

"And why would he go through such extremes as to hijack the navigation system of a Coast Guard Vessel to do it?" Asked the President.

"Carly's death is related, but not how you think. She served as a decoy. As the second "famous person" we were to "see" killed per the poem, her celebrity obscured the real target – her husband."

"Seriously?" asked Stoddard.

"When we were watching a DVD in Martin's bedroom, I noticed that Jared St. James's name came up in the credits as the producer of the program. If we look at recent episodes, I'm betting he still worked on Martin's show. As producer, he coordinated all sorts of things having to do with production, including editing. My suspicion is that Martin got sloppy and whatever he was up to he inadvertently revealed via an open Mic. When the footage arrived in the editing room, St. James heard every word and when Martin realized this, St. James had to go. We may find more evidence if we find those tapes. "

"I don't know, Monk. This sounds incredibly far-fetched." said Stoddard.

"I wouldn't believe it myself if I had not seen Martin face to face." He replied. "This is not a good man. The question is, is he done with his killing spree? "

"What do you mean?" asked Stoddard.

"One in the Air, Twelve on the Ground, Two in the sea." Said Adrian. "Technically, Sutter was killed on the ground. Yet, it was made to 'look' like he died in the air. Which one is correct? Is there another death to come?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, we've already got one officer down and a slew of dead bodies. The Press is beginning to sniff around to the degree that I can't keep this story quiet anymore. You and Natalie are in danger all the time. I don't think I can risk your lives anymore. I want Director Grier here to take over this case to get you folks out of harm's way. I've interfered in this special time between you and your wife long enough." Said Stoddard.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a very complex case. Removing us from the case is not going to make us safe. Martin already knows that Adrian has seen him. Until we catch him, we're always going to be in danger." said Natalie. "You need my husband to work this. Nobody will get the job done faster. And with all respect to Director Grier, nobody is better. When I married Adrian, I knew who it was I was marrying. This is our life. Besides, if you take him off the case, he's just going to carry it everywhere with us anyway."

Adrian was touched at Natalie casting aside her desires and her worries in order to allow him to work the case. He was also amused at how well she knew him. He would make it up to her. This was truly a partner for life, putting his needs ahead of hers. He vowed to himself to learn how to better reciprocate that characteristic.

"Very well, then." Said the President. "But, without Preacher there to guard you, I can't allow you to go unarmed. I will call the ATF and instruct them to issue you a waiver to allow you to carry protection. My Secret Service will provide what you need. It's not safe, and I don't want any other deaths if we can help it."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Said Adrian. "From what I've seen, this is a wise move."

"What else do you need?" Stoddard asked. "I want both you and Grier leading this investigation. Grier, you are to make this case your priority until solved. Anything Adrian needs, Adrian gets. You understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President." She responded.

"Director Grier", said Adrian. "Preacher took a shot at Martin and hit Martin in the abdomen. Obviously the wound was not so severe that it didn't allow him to get away, but he may have had to get patched up. Please have your agents check with Martin's doctor, hospitals, medical centers etc., for anyone who may have come in matching his description with a gunshot wound. I am also interested in seeing whether or not Martin had a heart condition. We found a pillbox with heart medicine in it in his car. I would like to know if that was his because I didn't seen any heart medication in his medicine cabinet."

"We should also look for a red Ferrari on all surveillance video in DC from yesterday. At lease we could get an idea of which direction he was heading." said Adrian.

"I'll get right on it. I'm looking forward to working on this with you, Detective Monk. Your reputation as a mastermind detective precedes you." said Director Grier with a flirtatious smile.

Natalie walked up to Adrian and put her arm through his arm. "Adrian is very good at his job, Director Grier, and we BOTH look forward to helping the President's team apprehend this murderer and quickly."

"Mr. President, after we are able to get what we need from the Secret Service, I would like to go back to Martin's house with a few of D.C.'s finest to see if there are any more clues as to where Martin might have gone and what he was up to. The longer we are away from events, I'm afraid he has enough money to cause this trail to go stone cold. We need to strike while it's hot."

"I will call the Commissioner and make sure you have what you need." said the President as the team dispersed.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian and Natalie were taken by Vice President Gionetti to the Secret Service armory. There, the USSS had a veritable arsenal of everything from handguns to machine guns, to various types of body armor, communications equipment, and other defensive implements. Both Monks were measured for body armor, which they were instructed to wear at all times. They were given two pistols of their choice in addition to holsters and bodywear capable of concealing the weapons. They were then taken to the range and allowed to practice with the weapons they were given and received special communications equipment like the Secret Service wears on special assignments in order to communicate should trouble arise.

"Where's the sunglasses?" asked Natalie, at which point a drawer was opened which revealed a large variety of dark sunglasses.

"Take your pick." Said the agent in charge.

Natalie rifled through the drawer and said, "I was just joking."

Looking at a rather stiff and stern agent guarding the armory door, Gionetti remarked "I'm not sure that they do 'jokes' around here."

"Testing, one..two…Testing, one…two…This is Adrian…Monk. We have an emergency." Adrian said, speaking into his sleeve.

The agent in charge rushed over, "What is the emergency, Mr. Monk?" he asked.

"Oh…nothing. I..I was just testing." Adrian responded.

* * *

Gionetti walked them outside where they were transferred to a waiting squad car. D.C. police officer Shawn Kirkpatrick, a well-built young man with red hair, aged 29, stood at the ready. "Mr. and Mrs. Monk. I have been instructed to take you to Georgetown to visit the Martin Mansion."

"I will see you later, Adrian, Natalie. Best of luck." said Sal as the Monks got into the car and rode away.

* * *

Natalie had a chill go down her spine when she re-entered the house. Memories of Preacher being shot and Adrian being in danger, of her mad rush to the car and the intense fear that she felt flooded her head. Adrian immediately sensed there was a problem.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You can wait in the squad car if you are uncomfortable doing this."

"I'm fine." she answered with a deep breath. "Let's see what we can see."

He took her by her hand which had been cold and shaky, but instantly warmed at his touch. She felt safe with him as her protector. It felt good for Adrian to be in that position as well.

"Which way would you like to go sir?" asked Kirkpatrick.

Adrian took a deep breath and looked around. "I would like to go back upstairs to check something out."

* * *

As they walked up the stairs the Monks both noticed that unlike the first time they had been there where a TV was blaring, all was quiet.

Adrian walked into the Master bedroom and looked around. He opened closet doors and walked over to the entertainment center looking over every square inch of shelf. He lifted vases and moved books and when nothing happened, he narrowed his eyes and walked into the hallway.

"Something has been bugging me" he said.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Natalie asked.

"When we first got up here, remember, I felt the faucet. The pipe was hot to the touch." He said.

"I remember." She answered. "What are you thinking?"

"There is only one way in and out of this room, that door over there." Adrian said, walking back into the room and framing it with his hands. "The TV was playing and was mid-way through a program. The faucet was hot. Someone had just been in that room."

"Martin." Said Natalie.

"Martin. But how did he slip past us to go downstairs without us seeing him? I mean, even if we were in the bathroom, our eyes were scanning the whole area all at once. Someone was up here IMMEDIATELY before we were here, and they got out of this room without us seeing them."

He continue panning around the room and then stopped as he looked at the window.

"The curtains!" he said.

"The curtains?" said Natalie.

"Yesssss." Adrian said looking around. He walked over and smelled the drapery. "These smell like men's aftershave."

Natalie walked over and smelled the drape.

"You're right. They do. Aftershave and something else. I can't put my finger on it."

Adrian smelled the drapery again, "Yeah, you're right. What is that smell?"

"I'm not sure. But, I think if I smelled it again I would recognize it. Still, What are you saying with this? Martin hid in the drapes?" she asked.

He paused then continued.

"Come over here for a second." Adrian said, walking over to the faucet. He turned on the hot water until steam began to rise. Then, he turned it off. Looking at his watch, he counted the time it took for the faucet surface to be cool to the touch. It was a matter of a couple of minutes. "This faucet is brushed aluminum. Because of its relative density, it dissipates heat very quickly. This faucet was still hot when we got up here. Because we came in and came straight up these steps, Martin would not have had opportunity to escape the room without being seen."

"Which means?" asked Natalie.

"It means someone was in the room while we were here, hiding right behind those curtains the whole time we were in the room." Adrian replied.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Natalie. "Martin ran down the stairs and knocked over the vase."

"I'm not talking Martin. I think he was already downstairs." Adrian said. "I'm talking Martin's accomplice."

* * *

Director Grier's agents quickly gathered as much information as possible about Martin and his medical history. They stopped by his personal physician's office only to find nobody was there and the place was empty. Completely empty. Overnight, the practice shut down and all files and supplies were removed. Not deterred, they got a subpoena and looked up Martin's records in the local Pharmacists' directory. He was not on heart medication of any kind.

In reviewing the tapes, they were able to spot the Ferrari and followed it to Dupont Circle where it was parked on the side of the road. They saw Martin get out of the car and go down into the Subway tunnel, but they never saw him emerge.

* * *

Back at the Martin Mansion, Adrian and Natalie were going through the financial records in Martin's office. The numbers on many of the receipts were quite high.  
"What it has to be like to have this much money." Said Natalie. "10,000 for an office chair. 95,000 for a car."

"Not the life I would like to live. Not that I want to be poor, but," said Adrian. "I've seen what the love of money can do. Definitely not for me."

"I hear you." Said Natalie. "Grocery bill, 1,478.00"

"He has staff to feed." said Adrian.

"Auction site bill, $4500.00 for 3 Rolling Stones Albums, 2 China Dolls, 9 rounds of silver coins, and A reproduction set of the Blue Boy and Pinkie paintings by Thomas Gainsborough and Thomas Lawrence. My grandmother Davenport used to have those paintings on the wall in the nursery."

Adrian smiled. "Oh, what is this?" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's the bill for the silicone for the mask and a mold. Officer Kirkpatrick, can you bag this receipt? It will be important for proving our case."

"Sure thing Mr. Monk." Said the officer.

* * *

By 6PM, the Monks had made their way back home safely. Adrian was ready to get something to eat but wanted to call and check on Preacher first.

"Okay, you go ahead. I'm going to take a quick shower, and when I get out we can talk about your theory about an accomplice."

Adrian pulled out a pamphlet with the patient information number for ICU on it and dialed it. The number rang.

"Patient information…" said the voice on the other end "Who is it you are interested in finding out information about." She said.

"Yes, I would like to know the condition of a man named Preacher Armstr…."

Suddenly a loud scream came from inside the bathroom.

"NATALIE!" Adrian yelled, throwing the phone down on the bed and bounding towards the door.

"Oh, Adrian!" she said, running into his arms wrapped in a towel.

"What?! What's the matter?" he asked with his heart racing.

She pointed towards the linen closet and he opened the door.

Inside the closet door, written in red ink was:

_You ask me what's the goal I seek_

_I want it all, that's easy_

_But dealing with you nosey snoops_

_Has made me rather Queasy._

_._

_So leave this town and don't come back_

_Go quickly now not slow_

_Or the San Francisco Sherlock_

_Will be the next to go._


	12. Chapter 12

President John Stoddard slammed his fist down on the Resolute Desk as he berated the Director of the Secret Service for the breach in White House security which allowed someone to not only enter and leave the second floor of the White House unobserved but allowed them time enough in the Lincoln Bedroom to have caused all sorts of mischief.

"What in the blazes sort of operation are you running here, Graham?" he yelled. "That could have been me, my wife or any member of my administration and rather than letting us off with a warning, it could have been disaster for us all."

"I assure you sir, that all of the proper procedures have been followed. This breach could have only been committed one way – from inside the White House." Said Director Graham. "Now, we have a list of who all was in the building between the time the Monks left this morning and when they found the message. Unfortunately, that means about 80 people in the West Wing alone. It's going to take some time sir…"

"We don't have time! Don't you get it? My special guests just had a threat on their lives from right here in the people's house. This should be the safest place on earth for them but due to your negligence…" Stoddard said.

"But sir…" said Graham.

"Due to your negligence, we now have a situation where a madman has had access to the inner sanctum of the Presidential residence. There is zero excuse for this. You're fired!" said Stoddard.

"Sir…" said Graham.

"FRANKLIN!" yelled Stoddard, as chief of staff Franklin walked quickly into the room.

"Sir?" said Franklin.

"Have two secret service agents come and escort this worthless piece of filth off of the premises! And…who is his deputy?"

"Barry Schaeffer, sir." Franklin answered.

"Tell Schaeffer he is now the acting Director of the Secret Service and that I want to have a meeting with him and his staff in the White House in one hour!"

"A meeting in an hour?" asked Franklin.

"Don't stand here and ask a bunch of dumb questions. Go now and call Schaeffer or I'll have them escort you out as well."

* * *

Adrian held on tightly to Natalie who was visibly shaken by what she had seen.

"Maybe we should go home." She said. "Let's just leave this to the D.C. authorities. This is not our fight."

"Sweetheart, you have been such a trooper. You really have. But, it became our fight when Martin started shooting at us. He's toying with us. He won't stop just because we go home." Adrian said.

"He might. Adrian, I don't want to be here anymore. This was supposed to be our time" she said with tears coming down her face. "But everything that has happened, Martin, Preacher, what we have spent our time doing…it's robbing us of what is important."

"What is important is not in the things we do. It's in us being together. You and me, a team. Natalie, I told you I would protect you, even with my very life…" Adrian said.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Adrian." She started crying harder. "They have now singled you out. They have threatened to kill you. I could not bear if something…"

"Nothing is going to happen, Natalie." Adrian replied.

"How do you know that? Adrian, listen to me! Don't just dismiss this as nothing! We are in the White House! This should be the safest place for us and yet – they got in. These aren't people to mess with." She said with urgency.

"I am not dismissing it. And, I know we are dealing with some very well-connected people. But they are also sloppy – and arrogant. Their arrogance may end up being their downfall." He replied.

"But how many people have to die before we see that downfall?" she asked.

He paused. "Okay. You win. We'll go home. I do think they will follow us because we're on to them."

"And you will forget the case." Natalie said.

"Nat…" he said nervously.

"Adrian, you have to promise to forget the case." Natalie said.

He looked into her blue eyes and said, "Okay, I'll try."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her on the top of the head, but one of the worst things about being OCD meant that turning off thoughts was simply impossible. Try as he might, his mind was still trying to solve the case.

* * *

"I understand, Monk. I really do." Said Stoddard, putting out his hand to shake Adrian's. "And, I'm sorry. I am sorry that you couldn't have this inner sanctum of safety. We're going to make sure that we get Martin."

"And his accomplice." Said Adrian.

"Accomplice?" asked Stoddard.

"Sinclair Martin did not leave that note in our room. Someone else did. Someone with White House connections. I knew when we went back to the mansion that he had an accomplice. Now I'm 100% sure. Finding Martin will not be the end of it. There is something huge going on here and these people aren't going to stop until they have reached their goal."

"Which is?" asked Stoddard.

"Taking over the world?" asked Natalie.

Adrian stopped, "that's what the note said. It said 'I want it all.'"

"But Martin already had it all." Said Stoddard. "His wealth bought him power and connections unheard of. I'm just in this office for 4 to 8 years. It's a powerful place to be, but it is temporary. Do you really think that a man like Martin would trade it all to be in a temporary place of power?" Stoddard asked.

Adrian paused. "No. I don't. There has to be more. You need to be particularly careful though Mr. President. They got in here. They can get in anywhere."

"I have the US Secret Service at my side, Adrian, and I have my own private bodyguards from my previous life. I'm well protected. Now that we've had the breach, I believe everyone is on high alert. I believe we're making it harder and harder for this guy…these people…to operate." Replied Stoddard.

"Go get him. Mr. President." Said Natalie.

"We're going to try Natalie." Said Stoddard. "You two have a safe trip back to San Francisco. I've upped security particularly around your specific flight so there should be no problems."

"Thank you, sir." said Adrian. "We're going to have our luggage sent on ahead while we go over and check on Preacher before leaving."

"I've heard he is doing well." said Stoddard.

"That's what Chief Carson told us earlier." said Natalie.

"Well, bon voyage to the two of you – and thank you." said Stoddard

Adrian nodded as he led Natalie by the waist out of the Oval Office and to a limo waiting outside.

* * *

On the ride over to George Washington, Natalie wrapped her hands around Adrian's arm and looked up at him and smiled. His mind was still going a mile a minute, but he tried not to let on.

"I love you." She said, looking up at him.

He was deep in thought, so it took a second for what she said to register, but then he smiled and looked down at her. "I love you too." he replied. "I'm sorry that our honeymoon got ruined."

"That wasn't your fault, Adrian." she replied.

"No. But you have to admit this stuff just sort of follows us around." he replied as the limo reached the outside of the hospital.

The limo driver got out and opened the car door for them as people outside the hospital tried to figure out which important dignitary had just pulled up.

Once Natalie was outside the limo, Adrian turned to the limo driver and handed him a five dollar bill.

"Honey, they are from the White House, I don't' think you have to..." Natalie tried to whisper.

"Now keep special watch on our luggage." Adrian instructed.

"I assure you sir, it will be safe. The President has ordered his own personal security to make sure that nobody slips anything into it." Said the driver.

"Oh, it's not just that. I don't want it taken. I went to Mexico once with my former assistant Sharona…Fleming…uh, I guess it is Disher now, but she was Fleming then…" he said.

"Adrian…" Natalie tugged on his arm.

"Well, anyway…we turned our head for 10 seconds and someone took our luggage. I don't want anyone stealing our luggage." He continued.

"Sir, I can assure you it will be safe." Said the driver.

"And, I have a system." Adrian said as he noticed a smudge on the driver's standard issue White House staff uniform's lapel. "Everything is organized by size and weight…wipe…"

Natalie quickly reached in her purse and pulled out a wipe. As Adrian began wiping the smudge off the jacket. He looked down at the wipe and the smudge ended up being red ink.

"Wh…where did you get this ink on your lapel?" asked Adrian.

"Adrian…" said Natalie, trying to pull him away.

"I, I don't know sir. I haven't been handling anything with red ink on it." Was the reply. "I promise."

Adrian stopped and looked him in the eye. He believed him.

"Was the jacket in your possession over, say, the last 24 hours?" asked Adrian.

"No sir. I left it in the back seat of this car overnight, until I came back on shift today."

"Anyone else drive the car besides you?" asked Adrian.

"No sir, just me." Said the driver.

"Adrian, honey…let's go." Said Natalie.

"Okay." He said, as he turned to follow Natalie. "If Director Grier gives you a call, tell her everything that you just told me, and anything else you might think of…oh, and what I was saying about the luggage…."

"Adrian Monk! Let's go!" said Natalie with a hard jerk, dragging him into the rotating doors of the hospital lobby.

The limo driver opened the limo door to go when the revolving door had made full circle. Natalie was now tugging on Adrian's arm.

"Come on! Adrian! It's not important." She said.

"Organized by size and weight, short to tall, light to heavy." Adrian said to the driver.

"We will take good care of your luggage, sir." Said the driver as Natalie drug Adrian back through the doors and into the lobby.

* * *

They walked into Preacher's room as the sound of monitors and respirators hummed along in the background. Standing beside his bed, they began to say their goodbyes.

"Preacher, I'm sorry we can't stay and finish this." said Adrian. "I will hand your case over to Captain… Deputy Commissioner Stottlemeyer when we get home and make sure we give Director Grier all of the information that she needs if it comes from the West Coast. I really wanted to get this guy for you. You've been a good friend to us. And well…"

Preacher opened his eyes and looked at the Monks. His eyes smiled softly, then he looked over at a pad of paper that was sitting on the end table and nodded his head slightly.

Natalie grabbed the paper and handed him a pen.

_"We all have an appointed time." _He wrote. "_This wasn't mine."_

_"Please take care of yourselves. I will be praying for God to keep you safe."_

Adrian read the note then grabbed onto Preacher's hand. Preacher squeezed his hand slightly.

Just then, Natalie's cell phone rang.

"Oh crap," she said. "I thought I turned this off. Sorry."

She pulled the phone out of her purse and looked at the caller I.D.

"Oh, it's Julie again." She said, answering the phone. "Hi Sweetheart!" she answered.

_"You had to mess with my stuff." _said the male voice on the line.

"What?" she asked. "Who…who is this?"

Adrian was alarmed by her tone and had her put the phone on speaker.

_"You couldn't leave well enough alone. You had to go back to the mansion and go through my things."_

"Martin, this is Adrian..Monk. We're leaving. We're going back to San Francisco like you said."

_"It's too late, Mr. Monk. This is now your problem too. You will be hearing from me VERY soon." _**click** the phone hung up.

Adrian and Natalie looked at each other and then they looked at preacher.

Suddenly the entire room went black and the sounds of equipment went silent.

Natalie grabbed onto Adrian's arm, as Adrian tried to steady himself on Preacher's bed.

Preacher choked a little and then pulled the respirator out of his mouth on his own. He was able to breathe on his own.

The sound of hospital staff rushing around in the outer hallway was quite evident as Adrian and Natalie could see a flashlight light going up and down the hallway.

Adrian leaned forward and looked out the window at city at night. Other than the car lights outside, everything was dark. Traffic signals were not working. Streetlamps had gone black.

"It's not just the hospital." Adrian said. "It's the whole city."

Natalie looked out the window with him with fear in her eyes. "We're not going home."

"No dear, I'm afraid we can't just yet." said Adrian, drawing her close by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emergency Sectors are activated, Mr. President." said Chief of Staff Franklin as he, Grier, and Department of Homeland Security Chief Jerome Porter entered the Oval Office.

"Isn't this a bit of overkill for a citywide blackout?" asked Stoddard who was late for his bedtime.

"I'm afraid the blackout is not just citywide." said Grier. "Sir, this thing takes in the entire Eastern Power Grid. Everything from here to the Mississippi that doesn't have an emergency backup has gone black."

"Terrorism?" asked Stoddard.

"That's why I'm here." Porter answered. "Hospitals, Police Stations and necessary government buildings are all being powered by emergency generators and other power sources where available. However, communications such as telephones, radio, and television have been greatly hampered. We don't know who, we don't know how, we don't know why. But we've been physically going to people's homes and dragging them back into work to try to tackle the issue."

.

"I know who did it." said Adrian, as he and Natalie walked into the Oval Office and all eyes turned their way.

"Monk! I thought you and Natalie would be on a flight to San Francisco by now." Stoddard said.

"We were going to be, but Natalie got a call while we were visiting Preacher." Adrian answered.

"We think the caller spoofed my daughter, our daughter Julie's number." Natalie added.

"Spoofed. That was a new one on me too. At least that usage. Anyway, it was Martin." Adrian continued. "He said that we shouldn't have messed around with his stuff back at the mansion and that it was now too late for me and Natalie to bow out. So, we're back in. He said we would be hearing from him VERY soon, with emphasis on the very."

"Seconds later, everything went dark." Said Natalie. "Hospital generators powered up pretty quickly and everything is okay there as far as we can tell."

"But we knew we wouldn't be as safe at the hospital as we are here. So, we're back." Said Adrian.

"You walked?" asked Grier.

"Walking, driving. What difference does it make? It takes about 16 minutes to get from there to here, and who knows who would be picking us up in a cab?" said Natalie.

"Well, regardless how you got here, I am very happy to see you." said Stoddard. "Adrian Monk, Natalie, I don't believe you have been introduced to our head of the Department of Homeland Security, Dr. Jerome Porter. Porter, Monk here is one of the best detectives in the nation, or maybe the world. He and Natalie have been working on the Sinclair Martin case from just about the beginning."

"Sinclair Martin? Isn't he dead?" asked Porter.

"Oh, that's right. We haven't filled you in yet." said Grier. "Of course, we didn't think this was going to have nationwide implications. Martin faked his death. Adrian here figured that one out." she said with a wink.

Natalie gritted her teeth and walked over and put Adrian's arm around her shoulder.

"Why? Why would he fake his death?" asked Porter.

"That's what we don't know, Dr. Porter. The note that he…or whoever…left in our bedroom said that it was because he 'wants it all.' I can't help but feel that there is more to the story than that." said Adrian.

Just then, the sound of the regular ventilation system kicked on and lights on the streets and in the buildings outside the White House parameter began to function again. Five seconds later, the President's private line rang.

Startled, Stoddard walked over to the phone as every eye was upon him.

"Stoddard." He said.

"_Western Grid Next"_ was the reply. *click*

An alarmed Stoddard hung up the phone. "He said the western grid is next. Don't we have safeguards for these kinds of vulnerabilities?"

"We do, sir." said Porter. "Only those with the highest level of clearance should be able to order a shutdown, and even then, it would have to go through several steps before it would take affect – including your signature."

"Martin doesn't have a clearance! How is he doing this? We've been compromised!" said Stoddard. "Porter, Grier, I want all of your resources on this. Porter, determine how he has this capability and cut him off! Plug the dike. Grier, I want you to scour the city and, if you must, go door to door and find him - dead or alive, I don't care. End it."

"Sir, how can we be of help?" asked Adrian.

"Monk, I would like you and Natalie to stay right here and review all of the evidence. I'll have Franklin see to it that you get a conference room here in the West Wing for your use. There has to be a clue in here somewhere." said Stoddard. "There's nobody better than you at finding that needle in a haystack. Meanwhile, I'll get things set up for the next part of your mission."

* * *

"Your wound looks like it is going to heal nicely, sir." said Martin's doctor to Martin. "How are you on your comfort level. Do you need me to provide you some pain medication?"

"No. I'm okay. And don't try to give me a bunch of pills that'll do nothing more than make me loopy. Don't forget, you are in on this too. I will not take it well if you try to double cross me and I won't go down alone."

* * *

Adrian and Natalie began laying out what evidence they had seen thus far. Martin seemed to be particularly upset that they had gotten into his 'stuff' back at the mansion, but how did he know? D.C. cops had been stationed there ever since they left. They concluded he had to have the whole place wired with video and audio feeds and was tapping into it remotely . No doubt, that would be a highly encrypted connection, so they put it off to the side in a list of things for Grier to check out.

They took note of discoveries during their visit.

First, they confirmed, they believed, the existence of an accomplice.

Second, there was the corroborating evidence in the form of a purchase of silicone needed for mask making.

And finally, there were the financial receipts which did not seem to tie to anything in particular – at least not that they could tell at this point. Maybe it was something that he thought they had seen but hadn't seen, or maybe it was hiding in plain sight. They decided to dig further into the financial records since it made the most sense as being the cause of his ire. They asked Franklin to send for the records.

Next, they asked to review the video tape of the Ferrari in hopes of seeing where Martin had gone. If available, they also wanted surveillance video of the streets around Martin's doctor's office. Natalie fell asleep with her head on Adrian's shoulder as he sat and watched, frame by frame,both sets of video. He didn't need to take notes because his memory was that good, but he did for reference in handing the information over to the agencies.

At around 3:00 AM, Natalie opened her eyes and looked up. Adrian had fallen asleep sitting up. She gently stood up and then put her arms around his shoulders. "Sweetheart, let's go upstairs and get a few hours of rest and start on this again when we get up." She said.

Adrian sleepily opened his eyes, smiled, and nodded following her back upstairs to their room. The President's staff had retrieved their luggage from the airport and had placed it back in their room in the precise order that they knew Adrian wanted it. White House security kept watch on both their bedroom and the room they were working in while they were gone.

* * *

By 10:00 AM they had both rested, showered, and were feeling quite refreshed. They were heading back downstairs to restart their work when Franklin intercepted them. He smiled. "Good Morning!" he said. "President wants to see you before you get started again."

They made their way down the now familiar corridor and into the President's office. He was on the phone but motioned for them to sit. When he had hung up, he asked if they had gotten a good night's rest and let them know that all power was on across the nation and systems were back in order.

"Porter is working on plugging the gaps in our infrastructure and should have something in place by close of business today. Grier has been searching for our guy and following up leads. And, the financial records as well as any other records you might need that was in that mansion are awaiting you in your conference room."

"Sounds like we've made some good progress." Adrian said.

"Yes, we have. But…I thought about the task you are on right now and how it really isn't a two person job, so I've gotten you some help. They are already in the conference room going through the records." Said Stoddard. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Helpers? Well, you see sir, it's like this..." Adrian said.

"Thank you so very much for the helpers, Mr. President. Let's get back to work dear." Natalie said moving her husband out the door.

As he and Natalie exited the Oval Office, Adrian complained "We don't need helpers, Natalie! I've already gotten things laid out in a system."

"Adrian, the President of the United States just said you need helpers. You don't turn him down. Plus they've brought in a lot more data since we went upstairs for our nap. If they brought everything, a few more hands and eyes helping can't hurt." She said.

"But Natalie, it's like this I..." he said

"I know what 'it's like' and I know you'll survive. Come on sweetheart, we have a big job ahead of us." she said as they reached the conference room door.

"Ohhhhh, I hope they haven't screwed everything up. I had it laid out just so…" Adrian replied as they opened the door to the conference room.

Both Adrian and Natalie stopped dead in their tracks and then smiles came on their faces when they entered the room.

"Monk! Natalie! We have to stop meeting like this!" said Leland Stottlemeyer with a smile. At a table about 6 feet away Randy Disher looked up and said "Hey guys!"

"Leland! I can't believe it!" said Adrian. "You flew all the way out here? What about your new job?"

"Well buddy, when the President of the United States PERSONALLY calls your boss and says he needs your assistance, it tends to open a few doors and remove some commitments already made." Leland said as he patted Monk on the arm.

"Is Sharona with you?" asked Natalie Randy.

"Yeah, she's upstairs putting Ophelia down for a nap" said Randy. "She should be down in a little while."

.

"Find anything interesting yet?" asked Adrian as they started settling into seats around the table.

"Not yet. We took a look at how you had things organized and have tried to follow suit. Investment papers are over there, regular bills over here, letters over there, odds and ends over here." Leland replied.

"What were these notes you had written about a video?" asked Randy.

"Oh, I was watching some surveillance video from around Dupont Circle, where Martin parked the Ferrari. If you go to 15:38 time stamp, you'll see a guy go into the subway tunnel wearing a Steelers jacket and jeans. Same guy comes out about 20 minutes later, without the jacket. At about 35:00 a guy with a hat on comes out of Woodley Park Station near the Zoo wearing an identical Steelers Jacket. He gets in a car heading East which matches the car of his missing physician. From there, I lose him." Said Monk.

"So, Martin is still in the D.C. area?" asked Randy.

"I would say so. Though I've asked for the actual footage at Dupont and Woodley that'll show the faces of people entering and leaving the station." He responded.

"And he's healthy enough to be walking around without a problem." Said Natalie.

"Hopefully, not for long." Said Leland.

* * *

At around noon, Sharona came downstairs with Ophelia on her hip and White House meal service in tow.

"Anyone ready for a break?" she asked. "I asked the White House staff to make up some lunch for everyone and they have quite the bait it looks like."

The group collectively took a deep breath and agreed it was a good time to stop. The staff brought in beautifully prepared platters full of various meats, cheeses, fruit, vegetables, bread, condiments and a few side dishes. Beverages of all kinds were set up on an adjoining table as they set out real dishes, utensils, linen napkins and crystal goblets to drink out of.

"I could get used to this." said Randy. "Hey Sharona, how would you like it if I ran for President?"

"As soon as you learn to put your dirty clothes in the hamper, we can discuss." she said.

"Well, aside from working on an investigation into a serial murderer, seen anything interesting while on your D.C. honeymoon?" asked Leland.

"We haven't been able to see much of anything, really. Have been busy the whole time." Said Natalie, looking a bit sad.

Adrian took note of his wife's expression and filed it away in his mind. He had to somehow turn this around and give her the honeymoon she deserved.

As the adults ate and talked, Ophelia had pretty much the run of the whole room. She walked over to them and cooed, causing Natalie to pick her up.

"Did you want to come see Aunt Natalie?" she said.

Adrian smiled as he looked at his wife and his mind went back to Trudy talking to him in the park about having children. How he had wished he had said yes to her desire. He would not make the same mistake twice.

While Natalie and Sharona were engaged in conversation, Ophelia reached over and pulled over a glass of ice water onto the table and Natalie's skirt.

"Oooh! Ophie! No!" said Sharona "I am so sorry! Let me get a napkin and wipe some of that up!" She said, taking Ophelia and handing her to Randy.

"It's okay, Sharona! I'm not sugar. I won't melt." said Natalie with a smile.

"No, Natalie, I should have kept a better watch on her. She's heading into those twos and really starting to get into everything." Sharona replied.

"Really, Sharona. It's fine. She's a doll. And she's just doing what babies do best, get into things." Said Natalie.

Suddenly, Adrian said "that's it!"

"What's it?" asked Leland.

"You've got something?" asked Randy.

Wiping his mouth with the linen napkin and jumping up from the table, Adrian went over to the Odds and Ends pile of papers and began going through it. Finding his targeted piece of paper, he read what was on it and became visibly angry.

"That son of a…." he said

"What is it?" asked Natalie as everyone got up from the table and stood around him.

"That filthy piece of trash!" said Adrian. "Look at this!"

Leland took the piece of paper. "It's an auction site bill. What about it?"

Adrian looked each person in the eye and responded. "Here's what happened…"


	14. Chapter 14

All eyes were on Adrian as he began to unpack the tale of the case, at least to this point.

"Sinclair Martin was the man who had it all. He had prestige. He had success. He had a reputation as a family man. He had everything money could buy; but he wanted more.

He began to use his money to explore new areas. Dark areas. Very dark areas that left him with very dark secrets. I was right in that one day those secrets were revealed via an open mic to Jared St. James who was still working as producer of Martins' television program. St. James threatened to expose him which left Martin with little choice, kill or be destroyed himself." Adrian said.

"What on earth was he into Monk?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"It's all here. In this little receipt. There are more like them in the pile." said Adrian.

Leland read it out loud for all to hear. "$4500.00 for 3 Rolling Stones Albums, 2 China Dolls, 9 rounds of silver coins, and a reproduction set of the Blue Boy and Pinkie paintings? I'm not following you."

"Leland, why would a man with the wealth of Sinclair Martin need to purchase reproduction paintings? His show is a technology show. It is all shiny hard surfaces and slick effects. There is nothing there, nor is there anything at his mansion that would even indicate that these paintings fit his taste. Why do you think he would buy these paintings?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." said Leland.

"Because, they weren't paintings. And those weren't dolls." he said with angry tears coming up into his eyes again. "They were human beings. Human children."

Leland furrowed his brow and his face grew grim. "Trafficking." He said.

"40 billion dollars doesn't mean a hill of beans when you're behind bars for the rest of your life. Just ask Dale Biederbeck." Adrian continued. "Martin knew he had to shut up St. James, so he hacked into his schedule and found out when Jared and his wife would be traveling. He planned out his use of Smart technology to overcome the navigation system of the Coast Guard's vessel to kill the St. Jameses. But he knew that he still wasn't safe because there were other witnesses to his activity."

"Sutter." Said Randy.

"You've got it." Adrian affirmed. "Lyle Sutter as his bodyguard had seen everything. He knew it all. He knew where the bodies were literally and figuratively buried. Martin also knew that it was just a matter of time before others talked. So, he planned his own 'death'. He brought Sutter along with him as if it were just another trip. Those were Sutter's pills in the automobile, not Martin's. He killed Sutter and used his body to make it look like he himself had perished."

"But why toy with us? His 'faked' death was pretty convincing." Asked Natalie.

"Because, in his arrogance, he thought he could have his cake and eat it too. He wasn't lying when he said he wants it all. Even though he has been found out as a murderer, and even though some of his dark secrets have been exposed, he still thinks he is going to get away with it. And, he clearly has someone on the inside working with him to help him get it accomplished. Turning off the power grid like he did means he has access to some pretty sophisticated equipment. He either has another base of operations in the area that he owns or he's working with someone who does. Regardless, I don't think we've heard the last of his technological hijinks."

"Amazing work, Monk. What do you think we should do next?" asked Leland.

"Leland, I think you, me and Natalie should take a trip up to Dupont and Woodley Park stations to see about that surveillance footage. If I'm right, then it'll show Martin entering one station and exiting the other station. Maybe it will show who gave him the jacket too. It could have been a random guy but maybe it is significant." Said Adrian.

"Randy, I would like you and Sharona to get a list of the higher echelon around this place, everyone with access, and take it maybe from a different angle than Grier's group is doing. Look back into Martin's history. Who did he know? Who was he involved with? Do any of them work here?" he continued.

"Let's pull together that data and meet back here around dinner." He concluded as the team dispersed to their various tasks.

* * *

"Where in the Sam Hill is he?" Martin demanded.

"Am I your physician's keeper?" asked the man at the counter as he dropped three ice cubes into a glass. "Listen, Martin, I've given you shelter and even let you set up your techno-center at my house for you to play your little games. Leave me out of the rest of this."

"It's far too late for that my friend. You're in on it and there is no backing out. If that two-bit little pipsqueak gets to the authorities, you will think 'leave me out of this.' Besides, think of all the power you'll have. Doesn't it just make you salivate?"

"Sorry, but it never has had any appeal to me at all." The man said.

"Very well then, think of it this way then…your freedom depends upon it. If I go down, you go down – and rest assured your petty little crime that you're running from will be the least of your worries. Treason comes with very heavy penalties. Now help me find that jackal before he ruins it all."

* * *

The Monks and Leland decided to split their chores with the limo driver dropping Leland off at Dupont Station and Adrian and Natalie visiting Woodley Park. After he retrieved the video from Dupont, Leland was to take the subway north and meet them at Woodley. From there, they would call for the limo driver who would take them back to the White House.

As Adrian walked into the station it reminded him of the time Sharona took him onto the New York subway and he ended up riding the rails all the way to Time's Square. As he walked beside Natalie, his claustrophobia began to kick in. Inside the station, the rounded concrete ceilings looked like great tubes that were starting to close in on him. He loosened his collar and began to sweat as the sights and sounds of the area began to overwhelm.

"Adrian, are you okay?" asked Natalie. "Honey?"

He tried to shake the fear but followed her when she suggested that he sit down and rest for a second while she went to get him some water.

As he sat on the bench, the room swirled around and he tried to regain focus. "What's the matter with you Monk?" he said, trying to tell himself that he needed to get back to reality.

He sat there for a few minutes and his nerves began to calm down. Just then, the train from Dupont Circle arrived and Leland joined his friend.

"You don't look good, buddy. You okay?" he asked. "Where's Natalie?"

"Oh, I…just got a little dizzy." He said. "Natalie is over there getting me some water." He nodded as Natalie looked up and waved at both men.

Suddenly, from the other end of the terminal a man screamed. "Help! I think this guy is dead!" said the man.

Leland and Adrian came to attention and tried to focus on who had died. They heard someone say "probably a heart attack. Does he have any identification?" As they watched them fish out the man's wallet they heard "Dr. Fidel Santara."

"Santara, isn't that Martin's physician?" asked Leland.

Immediately, from the other end of the terminal they heard another scream. It was Natalie.

Adrian jumped up in time to see Martin standing with his hand around her waist and the butt of a gun in her ribcage dragging her onto the train.

Leland gave chase followed quickly by Adrian.

Martin drew out his weapon and fired a shot in the air.

Pandemonium broke out in the room with people alternately hitting the deck or running for their lives.

"STAY BACK!" he yelled, pulling her onto the train.

Leland stayed down but made an effort to get in a car before the doors shut. Adrian's heart nearly beat out of his chest as he saw the doors shut and the train with his Natalie on it begin to pull away.

Leland ran to get someone to try to stop the train but stopped when he saw Monk running with all of his might alongside it. As the train picked up speed it appeared that it would easily outrun him. As he reached the end of the terminal the last car began to leave the tunnel.

"Take a leap of faith." Adrian heard in his head in Preacher's strong baritone voice. And, so he did.

As subway personnel tried to catch him, Adrian leapt off the platform and grabbed the right handle bar on the very last car with his right hand. The force of the swing and the movement of the car caused him to swing hard to the other side and he almost lost his grip, but he held on. His feet drug along the tracks knocking off one of his shoes. He used his other hand and reached the left handle bar and pushed his right arm through the hole on the bar so that it was encased in the bend of his arm and he was fully secure. He then used his left hand to remove the other shoe and threw it onto the tracks as well. From there, he held on for dear life until the train reached the next station.


	15. Chapter 15

Leland ran out of the tunnel and flagged a motorcycle cop who radioed ahead to Cleveland Park Station instructing them to stall the train and to have anti-terrorism personnel at the ready should Martin try to make a break of it or create a large-scale hostage situation.

When the train pulled into the station, Adrian swung off the back car and onto the platform and was obscured in the bustle of people exiting the train at the stop. He slipped into the last car, making sure that his Secret Service issued firearm was still at his side. He strained to look through the cars and saw just a glimmer of Natalie's blonde hair through the glass about four cars ahead.

Leland arrived at the station in short order and was escorted past the ticket taker by law enforcement. He slipped into the station and onto the train towards the front. As he looked around, he too felt for his side arm. "Don't leave home without it." He said to himself.

Authorities decided to allow the train to continue to the next station in the hopes that the crowd of people would thin out. They kept additional civilians from getting on the train and plain clothes cops and Federal agents took their place so as to not arouse suspicion. With each stop, Adrian and Leland moved closer to Natalie's car.

At Van Ness Station, Martin decided to get off the train. He grabbed Natalie by the arm, still holding his firearm on her. As they exited the train, Adrian exited to the south of them and Leland to the North. Federal Agents tried to keep their cover, but were ready to converge at a given signal.

About 12 feet away from the train Martin began to get nervous. He looked around and spotted Adrian.

"If it isn't the Defective Detective!" said Martin, as he pulled Natalie closer to his side.

"Let her go, Martin! She's no concern of yours. If you want me, come take me." He replied.

Martin laughed. "Oh, you would like that wouldn't you, Mr. Monk. No..no..no.. the way I see it, this girl is collateral. You get her back when I am allowed to leave safely."

"Don't listen to him, Adrian. He's lying." Natalie yelled.

"Oh, sweet Natalie! I'm hurt that you would actually think me dishonest. We've grown so close!" he sneared, pulling her harder by his side.

As he began to drag her towards the door, she raised up the right side of her skirt exposing her own firearm which was holstered to her thigh. Unnoticed, she reached down and grabbed hold of it with her right hand.

Meanwhile, Leland was sneaking up from behind with his own firearm in hand.

Adrian knew that if Martin was allowed to leave the station with her, that would be the last time he would see his wife alive, and so he decided to create a diversion.

As Martin edged closer to the exit, Adrian screamed at the top of his lungs and started running towards Martin with gun in hand.

Martin spun around and threw Natalie to the ground, firmly grasping his own firearm with both hands.

As the shot left Martin's pistol three other bullets, one from Leland, one from Natalie and one from Adrian sped through the air aimed directly at Martin. Martin was shot once in the neck and twice in the chest and was DOA before his body hit the floor.

Martin's own bullet hit Adrian in the chest and he went down with a thud, slamming hard on the ground.

"Adrian!" Natalie and Leland screamed in chorus as they ran to his side.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Adrian moaned.

"Oh, Adrian. Sweetheart" Natalie said through tears.

Leland knelt and put his arm around her as he watched in horror.

"Ohhhhhh. Natalie." Adrian said

"Sweetheart, don't try to talk." She said.

"I, I need to get up." Adrian said.

"No, Adrian. Stay still. You need to be still. We'll get an ambulance." She said.

About this time, Leland looked down and noticed that Adrian was not bleeding. He exhaled and relaxed his body in relief.

"I don't need an ambulance, Natalie. I need to get up!" he said.

"Sweetheart…just rest" she said, kissing his face and holding him tight.

"Natalie." Said Leland, trying to get her attention.

She shushed Leland away.

"Natalie, Darling. Please. Listen to me." Adrian said. "I need you to hear what I'm saying."

"I'm listening." Said Natalie with tears.

"I do not need an ambulance. I need you to help me get up off of this floor. And then I need some wipes. Do you know the germs we're laying in right now?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Natalie's eyes opened wide as she looked down at his chest and ripped open his shirt to find the bullet proof vest that the Secret Service had issued and told him to wear at all times.

She burst into a flood of happy tears and then began kissing all over his face and finally on his mouth. When she finally finished, Leland gave Adrian a hand and helped him stand up just in time for them to see authorities put a sheet over Martin's corpse.

"One down" said Adrian.

"One to go." said Leland as the three walked side by side out towards the exit.


	16. Chapter 16

The Monks and Leland stayed around for questioning for about an hour as Martin's body was taken to the morgue. A Presidential limousine was sent to drive them back to the White House. Shaken and exhausted due to the amount of adrenaline that had been expelled over the past four hours, the three friends sat in silence watching out the window as the limo made its way through rush hour traffic.

Arriving at the White House at around 6:15 PM, all they wanted to do was retire to their rooms for a nice hot shower and rest.

Instead, they were met at the door by the chief usher and told that the President, Vice President and head of the FBI needed to see them right away.

As they stumbled into the Oval office, they saw Stoddard, Gionetti, and Grier in the center sitting area of the oval listening as Randy Disher described what he and Sharona had found looking through archival records. Stoddard looked anxious, Gionetti looked dazed and Grier looked studious and tried to take notes as Randy took them all the way back through Martin's childhood and up through his college years.

"Monk! Natalie! Leland!" exclaimed Stoddard as they walked in, happy for the break.

"If it isn't the heroes of the hour ." said Sal, standing in Natalie's presence.

Randy put down some papers he was working from and walked over to his friends. "Are you guys okay? Sharona and I heard on the news about the shootout and…"

"We're just fine, Randy." Leland said. "It was a close call, but we got him."

Natalie hugged Adrian close.

"That's what we heard" said Grier. "Congratulations, Adrian." she cooed.

"Thank you, ma'am." he said. "But I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for the handiwork of Leland and my beautiful wife."

"I thought that Natalie had gotten kidnapped." said Grier.

"It's true that Martin grabbed her." said Adrian "But, I believe she is the one who had the kill shot. I would not want to mess with her." he said pointedly, drawing her even closer to his side and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Grier took the hint and settled down.

"So, we can finally breathe easy again. Sinclair Martin is dead – for real this time. Do we have any idea who was helping him?" said Stoddard as he led the group towards the center of the room.

"No, that part of the investigation is still open." said Leland as Adrian sat next to Sal in the center of the couch and Natalie sat to his right and across from Grier.

Randy came forward with some papers and handed them to Monk. This is what Sharona and I found at the archives this afternoon. It takes Martin up through his college years.

Adrian leafed through the papers but had a hard time focusing. He looked off towards the floor on his left and stared into space for a moment. He clearly had something on his mind given his furrowed brow, but he didn't share it. He then stood and began walking around reading the paperwork.

"What's this about Martin's kid sister dying in a boating accident?" said Adrian.

"Yeah, I saw that" said Randy. "Seems like it was a defining moment in Martin's life. She was two years younger than him and they were out on a lake with some friends when she fell overboard and drowned."

"Do we know who else was on the boat?" asked Adrian.

"Article doesn't list everyone there. It quotes a couple of friends as to what a beautiful young woman she was and how much she will be missed." Randy said.

As Adrian looked at the paper he stopped. He looked up at Randy. He looked at Natalie, then Leland, and finally the President. Then, he smiled.

"What is it?" said Stoddard.

"I just solved the case." he announced.

"Do tell!" said Randy, as he sat on the couch pushing Natalie to the middle.

As they listened, Natalie too got the same disturbed look on her face, looked off towards the left, and then back at Adrian. She felt like she was going to burst, but kept her mouth shut.

"Here's the rest of what happened. Sinclair Martin was not anything he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be a man of virtue. He was not. He was supposed to be a role model. He was not. People looked at him as family man. He was not. He was supposed to be someone to envy, he was not. He had the whole world but gave up his soul and was nothing like his public image. He had it all and yet missed it all and tonight he awaits a sentencing he will not escape from." Adrian said as he walked around.

"In psychology there is a tendency to delve back into one's childhood to determine what went wrong. I've certainly been down that road more than a time or two. With Martin, it may not be so easy to pinpoint. He was the man with promise, ambition and if you looked at him from the outside there was little to pick apart. But it was all a fascade. He was a psychopath. He was a monster.

"Randy, you said his sister's death was the defining moment of his life and you're right. It revealed who he was in his heart. He cared more about his ambition than he did that girl and he covered up her death in order to avoid any scandal that might hamper his life goals."

"This article quotes her friend, Anna Ramone, as tearfully telling of the events of the day that Sinclair's sister Patty died. They were having fun. Partying. Having a wild ride. Only, it wasn't fun that day for Patty. It wasn't fun when she slipped off the boat and fell into the water. It wasn't fun when the boat that carried the people who supposedly cared for her drove away and let her drown. You can sense the guilt in Anna Ramone's testimony. Oh, by the way, you all know Anna better by her married name. Anna Gionetti."

Adrian continued as Stoddard and Grier's mouths flew open in disbelief. Gionetti sat silently and watched stonily as his guilt was exposed.

"Sal, you were driving the boat when Patty Martin fell overboard. When you realized she was dead, you, your wife, and Martin covered for you. There was no use in ruining two lives they surmised. So, you all kept it a secret – that is until recently.

"Martin called you earlier this year didn't he? He began to blackmail you. He said he needed your help because he was in a jam. He reminded you of the great debt you owed him. He asked for space to hide out if he needed to. He threatened to go public if you didn't play along. And so, you gave him everything he wanted. You continued the ruse to allow all of you to escape the scandal."

"You gave him quarter at your Vice-Presidential residence at One Observatory Circle…just a few minutes away from the Dupont and Woodley Park subway stations. And, even after you knew he had faked his death, even after the people died at the apartment complex, even after the St. Jameses were murdered, you remained silent."

"It was you behind the curtains the day that Preacher was shot, wasn't it? Hiding like a coward but remaining silent even as a good man fought for his life." Adrian said.

"The smell" interrupted Natalie, standing and facing Sal. "The curtains smelled of men's aftershave and bourbon. Just like the smell on the couch right now."

"Is it true?" said Stoddard, breaking the silence.

Gionetti paused and then looked up with tears and shame in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Mr. President." said Gionetti.

"Yes. Yes, you are, Sal." said Stoddard as he walked over to his phone and dialed the head of security.

"This is Stoddard. Please send security up to the Oval Office immediately."he said.

"Sir!" Sal said with urgency. "I didn't know. I didn't know what he was into. He told me that he had made some bad deals and that some people were after him. I never would have….I couldn't have…" Sal said, bowing his head. "I just never thought…."

"Well, you're going to have a long time to think about it now." said Monk.

Two armed agents came into the Oval Office and escorted Gionetti out of the West Wing as the rest of the room sat down somber and dumbfounded. Things like this never felt good. Whether it was someone so blatantly wicked as Martin or pathetically weak as Gionetti. It was still hard to come face to face with evil and to watch darkness be revealed. At least there was gratification in knowing that they would not be able to hurt anyone else. In that sense, they felt at peace.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrian, Natalie, Leland, and the Dishers stopped by the hospital to visit Preacher on their way to the airport and were happy to see that he was sitting up and was expected to make a full recovery. He said a prayer over them, thanking God for such good friends and for using them to apprehend such a vile criminal as Martin. He asked for travelling mercies to be upon them and for many blessings.

As they reached the airport, Leland told Natalie and Monk that he would not be on their flight but instead was going to stop by Randy and Sharona's for a few days to check out what his former protégé had been up to.

Natalie hugged them all and Adrian gave a sort of clumsy shoulder hug to each of them awkwardly walking to the side as his friends made their way down the terminal towards the flight to Newark.

Natalie held his hand and smiled as they turned to go the opposite way.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Adrian.

"Disappointed in what?" asked Natalie.

"It wasn't much of a honeymoon." He responded.

"Adrian" she stopped. "As long as I am with you, I'm happy."

He stopped in the middle of the terminal and gave her a hug and long kiss.

As they began to walk on, he asked "do you have both of our carry ons?"

"Right here." she said, pulling two bags along.

He stopped and put his hand up and took the handles from her as they continued to walk.

She smiled and began to walk arm in arm with him.

"What's our flight number?" she asked.

"1010" he said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"No." he smiled. "But it sounded good. Just follow me."

They reached the end of the terminal and walked up to a counter that was unlabeled.

"Sir, can I help you?" asked the porter.

"Yes, my name is Adrian…Monk, and this is my wife, Natalie." He said.

"Ah yes sir, I'll take your bags. We've been expecting you." The Porter responded.

Natalie watched in amazement as they received a king's welcome and were led through the boarding bridge and onto the plane. She didn't even realize until she stepped on board that it was a luxury jet and that they were the only passengers on board.

"Adrian? How?" she said.

"Courtesy the President." He smiled.

"He's got my vote." She joked.

As she sat in a luxurious leather chair Adrian walked over to where their luggage was and began to rifle through one of the bags. He pulled out some books, a headset, two DVD movies and a sleep mask.

Taking his seat next to her, he placed the items on the table in front of them.

"Adrian, the flight is only about 6 hours. Do you think we'll need all this?" she asked.

"We might. You know how much I love to fly." He responded.

She held his hand as the plane taxied down the runway, sped up and took off.

Looking out the window seat she thought back through all that they had been through and how thankful she was that it had all come out okay. He could infuriate her to no end, but she dearly loved this man and couldn't imagine life without him.

* * *

About 20 minutes into the flight, a flight attendant came forward offering beverage service.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Monk. My name is Heather and I will be serving you today. We have a number of beverages for you to choose from." She handed them a menu. "And will be offering meal service in a couple of hours. May I bring you something?"

Natalie said "Hi Heather, yes. Could I have a Coke and I believe Adrian would like some bottled water?"

Adrian shook his head affirmatively.

Natalie stared lovingly at her husband who was uncharacteristically quiet and uncomplaining. He just looked ahead.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

He looked at her and grinned.

"What? What is that grin about?" she asked.

He wouldn't answer.

Heather came back and placed their drinks on coasters on the table in front of them.

"By the way, welcome aboard. The weather when you land at Heathrow is supposed to be warm and sunny." she said and began to turn away.

"Wait!" said Natalie. "Did you say, Heathrow?"  
"Yes ma'am." Said Heather.

"Don't you mean San Francisco International?" she asked.

Heather smiled, looked at Adrian and walked away.

Natalie looked over at Adrian who was still smiling.

"Adrian, they are taking us to the wrong airport." She said.

"No they're not." He replied.

"Adrian, Heathrow is in London, England. We've got to get them to turn around." She said.

"You worry too much." He answered.

"Whuh…what? I WORRY TOO MUCH?" she said.

He leaned forward and picked up a book for her and grabbed the sleep mask for himself.

"Here's a little light reading for you. I'm going to catch some shut eye." He said, handing her the book and putting the mask over his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

She turned the book over and read _Visitors Guide to Bramhall, England_.

Confused, she shook her head. Unbuckling her seat belt, she stood up and lifted the eye mask off of his eyes.

"Bramhall, England? What's in Bramhall, England?" she said.

He opened his eyes and said "Bramall Hall." Then pulled the mask back over his eyes.

Still confused, she lifted the mask again.

"What exactly is Bramall Hall?" she asked.

"The historic manor of the Davenport family for several centuries." he said.

"The Davenports? You mean, my family?" she asked.

"Yes. Your ancestors." he said.

"I…I don't understand." She said. "Are we? Are you taking me to England?"

Adrian smiled.

"Natalie Monk, I love you more than words can say. I hate that our honeymoon was interrupted the way it was. You deserve so much better. So, I talked with your parents who still have connections in the area and borrowed the President's personal jet and well, Bramall Hall is going to be our place of abode for the next week and a half."

Natalie squealed in excitement. "We're going to England! We're going to England! I've always wanted to go to Engl…and. Adrian Monk! You kept this as a surprise! Why you little sneak! I'm going to have to get you back!" she said.

"Promise?" he asked.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
